S U K I
by tyachan13
Summary: Antara Sasuke dan Naruto terdapat kata SUKI yang menjalin kisah kehidupan romansa dua makhluk adam ini dan saling terikat. Kumpulan Oneshoot SASUNARU yang setiap chapternya saling berhubungan. Shounen-ai/BL/SASUNARU/Oneshoot-berdabbrel (Summary diperbaiki semoga jelas akan maksud dari ff ini) #chap 5 SPECIAL update :D hohohoho selamat menikmati :*
1. G I F T

23 Juli adalah hari kelahiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Kedua orang tua nya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Yap! Itu lah sekilas info tentang keluarga sang tuan muda atau biasa di sekolah nya di sebut pangeran oleh para siswi yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai perkumpulan fansclub Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang kita bahas di sini bukan lah hal merepotkan tentang kehidupan si Pangeran Es yang terkenal cuek bebek ini tapi, bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sejagat raya itu mendadak mendapatkan sebuah kado di depan rumah nya yang padahal tanggal kelahirannya pun belum terjadi dan dia mendapatkan kado yang bisa di katakan mungkin, dalam seumur hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan kado terindah itu dalam hidup nya.

 _Siapa yang tau kan?_

 _ **G I F T**_ -

 **Story by : Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**

 **Saa~ 3 2 1 IKUZE!**

 _Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Alunan bel rumah mengalun dengan nyaring nya di kediaman megah mansion milik Uchiha.

 _Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Di sabtu pagi yang cerah di bulan Juli dimana hari libur untuk para siswa termasuk siswa High School kan?

 _Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

CUKUP! Siapakah orang kurang ajar yang tak tau diri membunyikan bel di hari weekend untuk bersantai ini?!

"cihh! Dasar orang tidak ada kerjaan" umpatan kesal itu berasal dari sang tuan muda pemilik mansion besar uchiha ini. Uchiha Sasuke nama nya dengan hati yang dongkol karena hari weekend pagi nya yang harus terganggu hanya Karena bunyi merdu sang bel rumah. Jika kau tanya kenapa tidak ada maid yang membuka nya atau sekedar anggota keluarga nya yang lain itu karena ini weekend dan yeah di mansion besar selayaknya istana itu para maid sedang di libur kan dan jika kalian tanya kemana tuan dan nyonya di mansion ini? Mereka sedang menjalankan bisnis keluar kota dengan mengajak anak sulung mereka. Yang tertinggal di mansion bak istana raja Khayangan ini anak bungsu dari keluarga uchiha tak perlu lagi di jelaskan siapa dia?

 _Drapp! Drapp!_

Langkah kaki itu dengan pasti menuju pintu besar mansion tersebut. Ah yah! Dengan umpatan sesekali untuk menyemarakkan perjalanan dari kamar nya yang di lantai dua.

 _Kriet!_

Bunyi pintu itu terbuka dan yang terdapat di depan pintu sebuah kotak kardus berukuran besar seperti sebuah kado besar. Dengan penasaran Sasuke menengok kan kepala kedepan siapa tau ada tulisan di atas kotak besar itu kan? pengirim nya mugkin atau untuk siapa kado itu. lagi pula seingat Sasuke dia sedang tidak ulang tahun pada hari ini itu masih seminggu lagi kan?

Tangan terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan kado yang di bungkus kertas kado dengan gambar tomat-jeruk itu.

 _25 cm_

tangan kanan terulur

 _15 cm_

mendekati ujung kado

 _10 cm_

Hampir menyentuh permukaan

 _5 cm_

 _Brakk!_

" **SUKI!"**

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

Dengan tampang stay cool untuk menutupi tampang kaget sang pangeran cool kita itu meraih barang atau orang (?) Yang keluar dengan tiba-tiba dari kotak kado besar itu yang seenak jidat nya menyatakan suka pada si awesone prince cool Sasuke kita ini.

Menutup kado kembali kemudian berbalik ke dalam menutup pintu. Setelah nya hal yang terjadi adalah Pipi bersemu merah jambu, dan mata yang berbentuk love-love. Mendadak suasana pasca kejadian pernyataan 'SUKI' oleh makhluk penghuni kotak kado yang di dominasi oleh gambar buah tomat dan jeruk itu sukses mengguncang akal sehat sasuke.

Coba kau bayangkan! Ketika suasana santai untuk menikmati hari libur mu yang indah dengan di temani lantunan musik klasik ditambah dengan acara minum kopi hitam kesukaan si Uchiha bungsu dengan 150 lembar novel siap di genggaman tiba-tiba acara surga dunia itu harus terusik oleh orang gila yang seenak jidatnya membunyikan bel terkutuk yang mengganggu sasuke untuk menikmati surga dunia-nya. Dan hey! Jangan salah kan Sasuke juga jika dia mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengusik sang Lucifer yang saat ini menjelma jadi pangeran tampan seperti Sasuke. Hal-ha sadis sudah tersusun di otak nya yang jenius itu mulai dari acara menguliti, menjeburnya, membakarnya, menjadikan ayam goreng *Ups! Seperti nya rencana yang terakhir itu rencana nista sang penulis* :P #oke abaikan back story

Yah apapun itu akan sasuke pasti kan orang itu menerima penyiksaan dalam seumur hidup nya karena telah mengusik sang Lucifer berkedok manusia itu. Tapi, takdir telah menuliskan hal yang berbeda dari apa yang telah di rencanakan oleh manusia kan? maka dengan tampang pipi merah jambu seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersipu malu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Sekali lagi TERSIPU kawan! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berharga diri tinggi TERSIPU! Carikan lubang galian parit untuk sasuke bersembunyi pleas~ karena seperti nya efek yang di timbulkan oleh-orang-entah-siapa-itu-yang-menjadi-kado-dadakan-uchiha-sasuke sukses menjadikan bungsu uchiha terkena syndrome falling love in first time dan mengelepar seperti ikan di balik pintu rumah mansion Uchiha.

 **E N D -**

 **Tya-chan back! :D**

 **Hohohoho ini ff oneshoot ber-drabbel ala tya *ngelempar kembang XD**

 **Masih sesi coba2 kalo banyak yang suka am riview mungkin oneshoot ber-drabbel ini akan berlanjut dan tentu nya dengan segala kenistaan di dalam nya~ hohohoh #ketawa nista :v**

 **Sebenarnya pengen bikin ff drabbel yang dikit macam author-author lain nya tapi keasikan ngetik tau2 udah segini banyak aj :D yah ud deh ini jadi nya! Have read :D**

 **Sore jaa matane minna~ :***

 **Sidoarjo, 18 agustus 2016**

 _ **Omake -**_

Lupakan kenistaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak sama sekali UCHIHA dan mari kita chek hal apakah yang bisa membuat pangeran awesome kita itu menjadi ikan yang sekarat karena terkena overdosis. Kado besar yang di tutup oleh sasuke tadi terbuka dan muncul lah kepala bersurai pirang dengan satu sisi rambut sebelah kiri di beri jepit menyilang yang terkesan sangat cocok untuk surai nya yang pirang.

"ehh~ are~~ kenapa di tutup?"

Suara keheranan dan terkesan cempreng yang menalun indah itu terucap dari bibir cherry yang menggoda iman untuk melahapnya. Ditambah dengan raut bingung yang menggemaskan, kedua pasang bola mata berwarna seindah shappire langsung membius yang melihat nya. terbukti korbannya sekarang yang sedang sekarat di balik pintu *sasuke* XD

Dan tiga garis bak kumis kucing yang ada di masing-masing pipi chubby orang itu semakin membuatnya menggemaskan. Ah! Jangan lupakan pose wajib nya ketika sedang bingung kepala di tengklek kan di sebelah kanan dengan jari telunjuk kanan ada di bibir nya. Ugh! Pantas saja si Sasuke langsung sekarat orang yang ada di depan mata nya itu di suguhin makhluk tuhan paling manis sejagat raya jadi gak heran kalau efek nya bisa mematikan. XD

 _ **Owari -**_


	2. Pocky Game

_Pocky Game._

Istilah ini masih terlalu awam bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang umum nya tidak pernah terupdate tentang tren modern sekarang ini. Maklum Naruto anak hyperaktif dan cenderung menyukai kegiatan yang menguras tenaga di banding kan dengan duduk diam santai dengan memainkan ponsel layar sentuh nya atau bermain dengan laptop nya jadi yah jangan salah kan Naruto ketika teman-teman di kelas nya membahas tentang permainan yang sedang booming saat ini salah satu nya Pocky Game.

 _ **++ Pocky Game ++  
**_

 **Story by : Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**

 **IKUZE!**

Suatu hari pagi yang cerah di kelas 11-C seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terlihat mengantuk terbukti dengan langit biru pagi yang cerah tak membuatnya untuk mengagumi sinar mentari yang mencoba lewat di antara celah jendela kelas.

" hei, apa kau sudah mencoba pocky game? Seru sekali apa lagi jika di lakukan dengan seseorang yang disukai pasti romantis."

"aww~ iya apalagi kalau sampai stick pocky nya hampir menyentuh bibir aww! Demi tuhan itu sangat romatis"

"ahh~ aku jadi ingin memainkan game itu nanti di kencan sabtu nanti di taman bermain aww~ membayangkannya saja membuatku melayang~"

"oh yah, kalau begitu nanti setelah pulang sekolah ayo kita beli pocky oke? ada rasa macha juga lho"

"hontou?"

"heum baik lah nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke supermarket untuk beli pocky nya."

Percakapan sekilas beberapa perempuan yang berada di jajaran meja dan kursi di depannya agak menggagu ketenangan pemuda pirang kita ini. Sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto namanya dan saat ini sedang tidak bersemangat seperti biasa nya karena kemarin malam insomnia sialan itu melanda nya sampai jam 5 pagi dan dia hanya punya waktu tidak sampai 2 jam tidur.

" _Pocky Game kah?"_

 **++ Pocky Game ++**

"teme!"

"hn"

"hei teme!"

"hn"

"sa~ su~ ke~"

"hn! ada apa dobe? Kau mengganggu acara membaca ku saja."

"habis kau tidak memperdulikanku dan jauh lebih memperhatikan barisan kalimat tidak jelas itu daripada mendengarkan ku berbicara."

Mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya kedepan beberapa centi dengan kedua tangan bersendekap di depan dada. Pose wajib seorang Uzumaki Naruto jika sedang dalam mode ngambek. Tidak sadar kah pemuda pirang itu bagaikan makanan yang siap santap di depan Uchiha Sasuke?! Jika Sasuke bukan lah seorang Uchiha maka dia akan lepas kendali karena pemandangan di depannya. ASTAGA! Kejadian ini mengingatkan sasuke ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan si pirang manis berisik ini yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahnya di dalam kotak kado dan bilang SUKI pada nya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Uchiha bungsu ini ingin mengubur dirinya di lubang terdekat saking tidak Uchiha sekali kelakuan nya saat itu.

Insiden surprise-kado-suki itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu dan jika kalian bertanya apakah sasuke dulu tidak mengenal Naruto sebelum nya? Tidak, Itu jawabannya karena mula-mula pertemuan mereka sebenarnya karena salah alamat. Kado berisikan Naruto itu sebenarnya bukan untuk bungsu Uchiha. Hasil dari introgasi dadakan si raven membuahkan hasil. Naruto bilang dia pindahan dari daerah Hokkaido ke Tokyo lebih tepatnya di kota Konoha ini karena ayah nya Namikaze Minato di pindah tugas kan. kado itu sebenarnya ingin di berikan Naruto pada nenek nya Senju Tsunade untuk memberikan kejutan. Rencana kejutan telah siap, dari mulai menanyakan alamat nenek nya, dan segala hal untuk kejutannya tapi Naruto harus berangkat sendiri ke konoha karena orang tua nya masih ada keperluan di Hokkaido. Berbekal alamat di kertas yang di tulis nya sesampainya di sana, keadaannya Naruto di sambut oleh seorang pemuda bersurai biru kehitaman di depan pintu. Telusur punya telusur alamat kertas itu tertukar dengan alamat rumah teman ayah nya yang ada di konoha dan yeah berakhir lah cerita nya.

"TEMEE!"

"astaga dobe! Tak usah kau berteriak aku dengar!"

Dengusan kesal itu sasuke lancarkan untuk pemuda pirang di samping nya yang telah mengganggu kenangan masa lalu pertemuan pertama sasuke dengan Naruto.

"teme, apa kau tau Pocky Game?"

"hn"

"aku ingin memainkannya tapi tidak ada temannya apa kau mau bermain Pocky Game dengan ku Su-ke?"

Suara memohon dnegan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak kucing yang kehujanan dan minta di pungut DAMM! Jika seperti ini terus Sasuke bisa gila dengan hanya pemandangan yang di berikan Naruto secara Cuma-Cuma itu.

" _Ehem!_ Kenapa aku harus bermain dengan mu? Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"oh ayolah sasuke~~ pocky ini tidak manis kok~ ada yang rasa matcha lho~ ayolah main denganku~"

Rayuan menggoda itu bak daun kelapa di pinggir pantai yang melambai-lambai menyuruh mu untuk berteduh dan menikmati sebuah kelapa muda uhh pasti sangat enak. Tapi tunggu! Seorang Uchiha tidak akan luluh hanya karena rayuan melambai daun kelapa gadungan dan sasuke masih cukup waras tidak memakan makanan manis sasuke paling benci manis tapi pengecualian untuk makhluk pirang manis di sampingnya ini yang sedang merajuk menggembungkan pipi gembilnya serasa minta di gigit aww~ saking gembilnya macam bakpao isi tomat kesukaan si raven. Ahh~ si raven dengan segala fantasy liar nya~

"DASAR! TEME PELIT! UGH!"

 _KRAUKK! KRAUKK! KRAUKK!_

Manghayati sepenuh hati Naruto memakai batangan pocky itu dengan penuh dendam seakan-akan pocky itu adalah Sasuke yanga akan di makannya secara kasar karena telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati menolak ajakan bermain pocky game.

Beda dengan Naruto yang menyalurkan hasrat-membunuh-lewat-pocky-yang-digigit-bringas si pelaku utama yang membuat mood seorang Uzumaki Naruto buruk malah menyeringai senang dengan pemandangan yang di suguhkan si makhluk pirang pada nya. Sasuke iya dia, orang nya kini memandangi bagaimana raut wajah tan itu marah terlihat sangat sexy bagi si ! Pikiran si raven udah gila mana ada orang marah terlihat sexy? Cuman sasuke saja yang menganggap Naruto marah itu sexy.

1 stick di makan

3 stick langsung di kunyah dengan bringas

Fix! Naruto bete' sekarang dengan kecepatan menggigit pocky rasa matcha itu yang tadi penuh sekarang hanya tinggal 1 batang saja. Naruto akan memakan stick pocky itu dengan kejam Naruto bersumpah demi kemarahan si Habanero -julukan ibu nya ketika marah- Naruto akan menganggap pocky terakhir itu sebagai si Uchiha-teme-pantat-ayam yang telah membuatnya kesal.

"dobe"

"emh"

Cerita nya masih ngambek nih Naruto mangkanya masih gak mau liat ke samping, lebih tepat nya si bungsu uchiha berada.

"baiklah aku akan melakukannya."

"huh?"

Naruto yang terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget dengan mata bulat biru nya itu. tiba-tiba stick pocky yang tinggal 1 itu di ambil oleh sasuke dan memasukannya kemulut si pirang yang terbuka sedikit.

"ayo"

"baik"

Dengan hati sumringah Naruto mengarahkan stick pocky satu-satu nya itu menghadap ke sasuke. Baik sasuke maupun Naruto sudah saling berhadapan. Pocky di ujung kanan yang terlapisi macha ada di mulut Naruto dan ujung lainnya yang tidak terdapat krim nya ada di depan mulut sasuke.

Tapi, kejadian selanjutnya yang membuat Naruto dilanda shock adalah sasuke mengambil stick pocky itu dan secara tiba-tiba

 _ **CHUU~**_

Demi apa?! Beberapa saat setelah adegan sasuke mencium bibir Naruto wajah tan bertanda lahir kumis kucing itu memerah bak buah tomat matang kesukaan Sasuke.

 _ **BLUSH!**_

AHH! Naruto malu jadi nya! Jerit inner Naruto. itu ciuman pertamanya dan hilang di ambil oleh si uchiha-teme-pantat-ayam-mesum itu.

Sedang si tersangka utama malah memakan stick pocky itu dengan santai nya oh jangan lupakan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai kemenangan atas bibir cherry yang di idam-idamkan nya itu untuk selalu di jamahnya. Ahh~ indahnya hidup~ sedeng otak Uchiha bungsu itu over seperti nya karena telah mencium bibir sexy si pirang manis incaran nya. Hohohoho XD

 **++ E N D ++**

Chap 2 RILIS! :D

Apa sudah puas? Udah agak panjangan dikit nih~ :D

Si teme kenakan yah? Kekekekeke xD

Apa humor nya terasa? Perasaan tya enggak~~ TT_TT #pudung

Yang kemarin nanya apa si teme kenal am naru di chap ini udeh tya jawab lho~

Dan ini buat para readers-tachi yang sudah riview tya jawab pertanyaannya

 **Liaajahfujo** : apa? Tisu? Wahh udeh gak mempan kali mending bawain ember aj buat nampung darah nya yang mengucur bak air terjun XD XD XD. Ini sudah di lanjut! Arigatou review nya~ :D jangan bosen review okey ;)

 **Choikim1310** : hohohohoho apa choi-san ingin scene itu? *smirk evil :D arigatou udah baca dan riview tya sangat senang

 **Michhazz** : kejam yah si teme? XD :P makhluk manis macam naru tega di anggurin depan pintu minta di jeburin empang si teme XD :P HAI' GAMBARIMASU YO Mi-chan~ arigatou udah baca ff abal tya :D

 **Ayuki Hikari** : ano nee Ayuki-san Tya cewek lho~ bukan cowok~ TTT_TTT *pudung di pojokan* jadi manggilnya Nee-san bukan Nii-san~ hiks hiks tya sedih *pudung meratapi nasib di kira cowok untuk sekian kali nya*  
gak paham am summary nya yah? Walah nanti tak edit lagi klo gitu biar jelas dan bisa di mengerti ini sudah lanjut dan thanks for review dan read~

 **Habibah794** : walah~ gak nyangka ada yang nungguin ini ff abal untuk di lanjut :D udah di lanjut nih habibah-san~ di chap ini sudah terjawab apakah si suke kenal apa tidak dengan naru~

 **KuroShiro542** : IYAH XD hahahaha bikin si sasu menderita itu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk tya~ :D yups! Betul sasu-teme gila karena panah cinta si naru-chan hohoho :D udah di lanjut~ HAI' GAMBARIMASU yo Novi-chan :D arigatou juga udah mau baca dan riview ff abal tya T_T sungguh tya terharu ada yang suka sama ff abal ini T_T

 **Nina** : arigatou

 **Ananda Kray** : kekekeke tapi sayang si teme gak mau mungut neko kawaii macam si naru-chan :p XD arigatou sudah baca dan riview

 **Neko-chan** : hohohoho ada saatnya si naru-chan bakalan keluar lama lho~~ so stay tune kelanjutannya yah~ *smirk evil

 **Kuro SNL** : pendek yah kuro-san? Klo ini gimana? Di chap ini udah agak panjangan lho~ Ie' doitashimasu yo kuro-san karena sudah mau membaca ff abal milik tya :D

 **Guest** : aih~ ini semacam drabel sebenarnya cuman gagal bikinnya karena keasikan nulis jadi oneshoot begini. Bukan sequel sebenarnya tapi chap selanjutnya jadi tetap ikutin yah~ thanks for your read and riview~

Terima kasih juga kepada readers-tachi yang udah memfollow,mem-favorite kan, dan meriview ff ini. Tya gak nyangka bakalan ada yang suka hiks *lap ingus* XD. Ahh~ bagai mimpi readers-tachi menyukai dan meriview ff ini sungguh rasanya tya mau nangis terharu aj hiks hiks *dusel-dusel lap ingus di baju si suke* XD

Oh yah, tentang ff Seiyuu in Love banyak yang penasaran sama pertemuan SASUNARU :D hohoho coba dong tebak~ gmna si SASUNARU bertemu entar dan klo ada yang benar tya bakalan kasih hadiah deh *senyum manis* hadiahnya kelanjutan chap SUKI LHO~ :D *smirk evil*

Masih bahas ff Seiyuu Ada juga yang mengajukan bahwa Seiyuu in Love naik rate nya jadi M lho~ hayo? Gimana menurut kalian readers-tachi? Tetap saja di rate nya yang T apa jadi M?

Klo tya sih…. *tunggu jawabnya di chap SUKI depan :D

Have read~~ :D jang lupa RnR yah :D

 **Sore jaa matane~~ :***

 **Tyachan13 :***

 **Sidoarjo, 24 Agustus 2016**

 **++ OMAKE ++**

" _Pocky Game kah_?"

 _ **BLUSHH!**_

Tiba-tiba pipi berwarna tan itu sudah memerah saja teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"hei Naruto apa kau mau?"

Kiba, teman sekelas si pirang menawarkan sekotak stick pocky rasa matcha.

 _ **BLUSHH!**_

Seketika itu pula Naruto berjanji demi cinta sejati nya –ramen- Naruto tidak akan memakan Pocky itu lagi.

 **++ OWARI ++**


	3. Telephone Kaleng

Komunikasi.

Komunikasi di jaman modern seperti ini sudah sangat maju apalagi dengan adanya peralatan elektronik macam telepon gengam, email, internet ahh! Pokok nya semua sudah canggih deh tinggal pakai dan tadaa! Pesan itu akan sampai diterima langsung oleh yang di kirimi pesan. Baik yang tinggal di daerah sekitar tempat tinggal,luar kota bahkan juga bisa sampai luar negeri.

Dan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga kolongmerat macam Klan Uchiha begitu, memiliki telepon genggam mah sudah tak bisa di hitung lagi. Tinggal pilih mau handphone model gimana pun langsung sedia dari harga yang biasa-biasa saja sampek harga nya melejit kayak terbang ke langit tujuh mah Uchiha mampu beli. Tapi, yang gak di mengerti oleh Sasuke jaman sudah modern tapi kenapa si pirang manis pujaan hati sang pangeran Uchiha a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto itu masih menggunakan telepon jaman dulu untuk menghubungi nya. Kalian tau telepon apa? Iya kalau telepon genggam dengan model lama sih kayak lipat 2 tidak masalah. lah ini! _Telepon kaleng_ kawan! TE-LE-PO-NE KA-LENG! ASLI SASUKE GAGAL PAHAM -_-"

 _ **Telephone Kaleng**_

 **Story by : Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**

Pagi ini hari minggu dimana semua kegiatan libur. Mulai dari para siswa yang menimbah ilmu di sekolah sampai pegawai-pegawai kantoran.

Biasanya sih jadwal tetap seorang Uchiha Sasuke di hari minggu itu duduk bersantai di kamar sambil baca novel setelah sebelum nya olah raga pagi tentunya. Hei! Sasuke anak yang rajin olah raga yah biar sehat dan tentu saja untuk menggoda si pirang pujaan hati nya dengan otot perutnya yang semacam roti sobek gitu kotak-kotak ada 6 yang warna nya putih udeh persis kayak roti tawar itu lho~ XD

Sebetulnya si raven gak terlalu perduliin otot perut dulu waktu si pirang masih belum masuk di hidup kecil nya tapi karena suatu insiden si raven jadi mempertontonkan roti sobek nya pada si pirang dan si pirang yang fisik nya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk di bentuk (?) terpukau saja lihat bagaimana itu perut sexy si Uchiha Bungsu.

Aww mengingat hal itu si raven jadi senyam-senyum gaje inget gimana dia liat dada mulus dan perut ramping si pirang. Kalau ibarat kata mah body si pirang itu macam perempuan yang jadi model. Bahkan Sasuke akui model perempuan yang cantik sekalipun kalah telak badannya kalau di sandingkan dengan body si pirang yang montok itu. hihihihihi Naruto so HOT and SEXY. *si teme senyum mesum

 _ **Plakk! Duk!**_

"AH!"

' _SIALAN SIAPA SIH YANG GANGGU FANTASY GUA!'_ itu sih umpatan di dalam hati si Sasuke saja. Kalau sampai itu kalimat terucap lantang siap-siap masuk di blacklist yang tidak menerima harta warisan Uchiha. Hohoho XD

"kaleng?"

Setelah keterpurukannya menerima lemparan entah-darimana-itu Sasuke melihat sebuah kaleng yang terjatuh di dekat kaki nya. Diangkatnya kaleng tersebut sampai sebatas perut dan menyadari bahwa pada kaleng seukuran kaleng susu cair itu ada seutas tali. Mendongakkan wajah melihat arah tali itu mengarah yang di lihatnya kemudian adalah si pujaan hati nya Naruto sedang nyengir 5 jari nya.

"ups! Sorry teme tidak sengaja. Hehehe"

Cengiran watados Naruto mah tidak apa-apa tapi yang bikin dongkol hati si raven itu ternyata orang yang sudah merusak fantasy indahnya tentang body aduhay si pirang ternyata tersangkanya orang itu sendiri. Objek fantasy hot dan sexy si raven Uzumaki Naruto.

"apa ini Dobe?"

"itu kaleng masak kau tidak tau Teme?"

Fix! Terkadang Sasuke itu dongkol banget sama sikap polos yang mendekati dobe si pirang manis nya. Jadi yah si raven harus minum pil kesabaran dulu kalau mau menghadapi sikap si pirang kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa dongkol hati si raven bisa jadi darah tinggi.

"hn"

"gahh! Teme jelek!"

Pose itu lagi~ yah, Kami-sama Sasuke memang punya darah Uchiha yang punya ego yang tinggi nya selangit tapi, kalau di suguhi pose manis dengan bibir di monyong-monyong kan itu siapa juga yang tahan? Ahh~ fantasy sasuke sudah hijrah kemana-mana.

"TEME!"

"hn"

"angkat telephone nya"

Dengan cengiran nya si pirang berkata dengan bahagia. Eits! Sebelum itu apa sudah ada yang tau bahwa sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi tetangga sekarang? Bahkan kamar mereka berdua berhadapan. Dan sekarang ini mereka sedang berbincang di balkon kamar masing-masing.

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka berdua bisa jadi tetangga padahal dulu si pangeran tampang kita Sasuke tinggal di mansion nan megah yang di kelilingi pagar tembok yang tinggi. Terima kasih kepada otak jenius si bungsu yang membuat alasan ingin pindah dari istana megah mansion uchiha karena bosan? WTF?! Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bosan di mansion selama 17 hidup nya dan sekarang pindah karena bosan?! Dunia sudah mendekati kiamat mungkin karena alasan konyol sasuke untuk pindah rumah.

Tentu saja rencana si bungsu pindah dari mansion itu tidak di setujui oleh orang tua nya terutama si Mama Mikoto yang sayang banget sama si bungsu. Tapi emang dasar Sasuke itu raja keras kepala yah akhir nya mama Miko setuju asal dengan syarat akan mengecek dulu tempat tinggal yang akan di tinggali oleh si bungsu.

Dan yeah, dengan senyum kemenangan Sasuke menunjukkan rumah yang akan di tempati nya yaitu tepat di samping rumah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Tanpa di sangka ternyata keluarga Uchiha mengenal dengan baik keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki yang pada dasarnya para orang tua teman sewaktu sekolah dan foila! Yang bahagia bukan hanya si Sasuke tapi juga kedua orang tua nya karena bertemu lagi dengan sahabat mereka.

Terima kasih kepada otak jenius seorang Uchiha Sasuke karena alasan konyolnya itu akhirnya sekarang dia bisa setiap hari mengintip setiap kegiatan si pirang manis mulai dari acara setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang melingkar di daerah nya yang rawan, melihat bagaimana dada tan itu sangat eksotis terkena air sehabis mandi ughh~ rasa nya fantasy nya sudah sangat tinggi hingga membayangkannya saja sasuke tidak kuat. *sasuke nosebleed

"TEME SUKE!"

"astaga dobe berhenti berteriak apa kau tidak malu berteriak?!"

"oh yah, teme cepat angkat telephone nya"

"hah?"

Fix Sasuke melongo mendengar perkataan si pirang. Mengangkat telephone? Seingat Sasuke handphone nya masih tenang saja di atas nakas meja samping tempat tidur. Terus kenapa si pirang menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telephone? Telephone yang mana? Ahh! Sasuke gagal paham jadi nya.

"angkat telephone mu yang ini teme!"

Seakan bisa membaca kebingungan dari si raven, si pirang menunjukkan kaleng bertali tadi di hadapan muka nya. Baru saat itu lah si raven konek mungkin kepala nya yang tadi berlanglang buana dengan fantasy mesumnya maka otak jenius nya itu terselimuti kabut hitam.

"aku ingin mencoba apakah benar menggunakan telephone kaleng ini suara nya bisa sampai jadi jawab yah~"

Senyum bahagia Naruto sudah di sebar tinggal melihat efek nya akan sampai apa tidak. Dan yeah, korban nya sudah bersemu saja dengan senyum mentari itu. hohoho

"dobe"

Itu sih suara si raven menggema di dalam telephone kaleng yang di taruh di depan mulut sasuke. Memperhatikan ke sebrang bisa di lihat Sasuke, si pirang mengerucutkan bibir nya tapi setelahnya menyengir 5 jari itu tanda nya telephone kaleng itu berhasil.

"katakan yang lain teme masak kau tidak punya kosa kata lain selain mengataiku dobe"

Sama seperti yang di lakukan oleh si raven tadi pesan si pirang tersampaikan dengan baik kepada si raven.

"emh.. I LOVE YOU!"

Kalimat itu dikatakan dengan lantang di telephone kaleng si raven dan setelahnya dia menyeringai puas melihat ke sebrang balkon bagaimana wajah si pirang manis memerah akibat perkataannya.

 _ **BLUSHH!**_

Butuh beberapa detik setelahnya Naruto menerima pesan dengan kalimat seperti itu. apalagi sekarang yang terlihat di sebrang sana si pelaku utama yang membuatnya memerah bagai tomat matang kesukaan si raven teme itu melihatnya dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Ugh~ rasanya Naruto mau sembunyi saja karena ketahuan merona di depan si raven. Tapi yang menjadi masalah nya sekarang apa yang harus di jawabnya?!

Tengok kanan-kiri dengan muka memerah karena terlalu mendadak mendapat kalimat romantic seperti itu yang terfikirkan hanya lah satu balasannya yaitu..

 _ **CHUU~**_

Ahh! Fix si pirang akan sembunyi setelah ini karena memberikan cium jauh pada si raven.

 **E N D**

LOHA~~ TYA COMEBACK! *bagiin kembang matahari

Gimana? Gimana? Nyambung gak judulnya sama isi nya?

Aih~ tya bingung :3

YESUNGdalah moga suka am chap ini~ :D

Have read :D

 **OMAKE**

 _ **BRUUKK!**_

Badan menegang, mata melotot, beberapa detik berikutnya terdengar suara benda terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Yeah, benda itu atau bisa kita bilang seonggok badan seseorang? Tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala yang lebih dulu mencium lantai yang dingin sedangkan badannya menungging karena lokasi jatuh diri nya itu terlalu pendek jaraknya dengan pembatas balkon kamarnya.

Niat hati ingin menggoda si pirang manis dengan melihat pipi gembil nya yang bersemu kayak buah tomat yang setengah matang malah sasuke sendiri yang tergoda dan berakhir mengenaskan dengan jatuh tidak elit nya. Kalau begini mah betul kata pepatah kalau senjata bisa makan tuan nya sendiri. Hihihihihi XD

 **OWARI**

 **#balas riview**

 **Choikim1310** : wkwkkwkwkwk naik rate nya batal Choi-san :v Seiyuu in Love bakalan tetap dengan rate T nya tapi buat yg SUKI selamat jika ada yang minta rate nya di naikan :D karena mungkin rate ff SUKI bakalan naik jadi T+ atau bisa juga M. hihihihihi gak sabar nungguin pas scene rate M nya #tya smirk evil XD

 **Liaajahfujo** : liat si Sasu cium-cium mah udah gak kaget lagi Lia-san XD justru klo liat Sasu adem ayem terus sopan aj malah gak asik XD hihihi gimana perasaan si Naru? Akan terjawab dengan sendiri nya di setiap chap nya

 **Habibah794** : bukan rejeki aja mah itu tapi udah sangat berkah :D wkwkwkwk ini sudah di lanjut~ terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview ff abal tya! :D

 **Zhiewon189** : biasa lah~ motto Uchiha gunakan kesempatan yang ada di kesempitan yang terjadi hohoho XD *itu motto ngarang bgt mah tya :P  
hihihi surprise nya hebatkan? :D ini sudah lanjut dan yah~ pleas call me Tya not author~ TT_TT #pudung dipojokan  
oh ini kray-san? Selamat login kembali

 **Michhazz** : klo di bilang trauma sih enggak cuman keinget aj am kelakuan mesum si teme :P  
iyah tya sadar sesadar-sadarnya kalau penulisan Sasuke terkadang gak berawalan kapital jadi hontouni arigatou ud mau ngecek nya tya sangat2 terbantu~ #bow  
iyah itu juga kepotong saoloh~ T_T padahal di naskah word nya ud bner yang bermasalah pas update nya T_T hai' gambarimasu yo! :D

 **Neko-chan** : wkwkwk selalu si teme mesum #plak! :P iyah salah alamat biar samaan kek mbak ayu tring-tring XD :v :v sudah di lanjut~~ :D

 **Arashilovesn** : iyah *jawab tampang polos x Dini sudah di lanjut~ :D

 **Kuro SNL** : hallah~ aku juga mah inginnya begitu :D tapi apa daya gak ad wkwkwkwkw #pudung di pojokan. Udah di lanjut~ :*

Walah~~ gak ada yang mau nebak Seiyuu nih ahh.. gak asik! #pudung

Oh yah, jawaban tya soalnya Seiyuu yang naik rate apa enggak jawabnya enggak :D maaf karena naskah nya tya gak mau naikin rate Seiyuu tapi klo SUKI tya gak jamin rate nya gak bakalan naik wkwkwkw #smirk evil#

Jadi ikutin terus yah SUKI! Karena akan ada SURPRIZE entar~ hihihihih #smirk

Sore jaa matane~ :*

 **Tyachan13 :***

 **Sidoarjo, 6 September 2016**


	4. ONIGIRI

Memasak.

Aih~ mendengarkan nya saja pasti sudah sangat identik dengan wanita yang di dapur tapi memasak juga bisa juga di lakukan oleh laki-laki kan? salah satu nya adalah pemuda pirang manis kita ini Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **\- ONIGIRI**_ -

 **Story by : Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**

 *** ONIGIRI ***

Semilir angin siang berhembus menerbang beberapa dedaunan kering untuk melayang tinggi di udara. Langit biru yang cerah dengan kumpulan awan putih yang berarak mengikuti arah angin uhh~ damai sekali suasana seperti saat ini.

Duduk bersandar pada sisi pohon besar di belakangnya sambil kedua kaki yang diluruskan dengan memandangi langit cerah di atas sana pemuda bersurai kan pirang secerah mentari itu tengah menikmati lukisan alam yang sedang di lihatnya.

"damai nya~ andai hidup seperti ini selalu, pasti hidup ini akan terasa hidup di surga"

Perkataan yang mengandung pengharapkan itu keluar dari bibir mungil cherry yang sangat manis. Tentu tak lupa dengan senyum seindah mentari mampu membius siapapun yang melihatnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya setelah menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai pipi gembilnya,

 _Krruyuukk!_

Seakan melupakan tujuannya datang ke taman belakang sekolah ini untuk memakan bekal buatan nya sendiri yakni Onigiri. Buatan sendiri?! Iya, buatan sendiri gitu-gitu meskipun Naruto cowok tapi keahlian memasak nya patut di kasih double jempol loh.

"ahh~ waktunya makan siang! Ittadakimasu! _Nyam nyam_ "

1, 2, 5 setidaknya di bekal Naruto itu ada 5 kepalan Onigiri berbentuk segitiga. Bukan maksudnya serakah dengan membawa onigiri 5 sekaligus niat nya sih tadi barang siapa yang meminta bekal Onigiri buatan Naruto itu, si pirang bisa memberinya tapi niat tinggal niat melihat kantin layaknya kapal pecah begitu yah mending si pirang tinggal buat nyari tempat yang yahuut buat nikmatin onigiri buatannya.

 _Brukk!_

Tinggal gigitan terakhir Onigiri ke tiga habis di makan Naruto tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendadak duduk di sebelah si pirang.

" _Uhukk! Uhukk!"_

Akibat terlalu fokus nya Naruto menikmati bekal makan siang nya jadi tersedak lah si pirang. Setelah meredakan tersedak nya dengan minum sekotak jus jeruk, si pirang akhir nya menegokkan kepala kesamping dan VOILA!

"TEME!"

Suara umpatan syarat akan kekesalan meski hanya satu kata mampu mewakili bagaimana perasaan si pirang terhadap pelaku utama tersedaknya si pirang manis kita ini.

"hn"

"ck! Dasar kau membuat ku tersedak teme!"

"hn"

Yeah, si pirang sudah cukup untuk mengenal baik bagaimana sifat si raven yang sok kerennya itu seolah dia itu malaikat yang berada di nirwana terlalu jauh untuk di harapkan untuk turun.

"huhh! Terserah mu lah teme"

 _Hup! Nyam Nyam Nyam_

Yeah lupakan si teme yang ada di samping, Naruto mengunyah Onigiri ke empatnya itu dengan penuh nafsu karena saking kesal nya. Dan lihat! Si pelaku utama alias si Uchiha-TEME-Sasuke malah menutup mata sambil bersendekap dada seolah menikmati angin yang sedang membelai lembut pipi nya.

" _Cih! menjengkelkan_ " batin si pirang.

Sambil ngedumel dalam hati kelakuan si raven tak terasa Onigiri ke empatnya sudah habis. Tinggal Onigiri ke lima dan yang terakhir. Ketika gigitan pertama, Naruto yang tidak sengaja menolehkan wajah nya kesamping tempat si raven berada membuat Naruto membeku terpesona untuk beberapa saat.

Helaian surai ravennya yang menutupi sedikit kening Sasuke, mata yang tertutup menyembunyikan kilauan onyx yang sangat menawan, di tambah hidung mancung sang Uchiha, bingkaian paras tampan dengan rahang yang tegas menambah kesan menawan ah! Bibir itu bagaimana yah rasanya?

"suka dengan yang kau lihat eh Dobe?"

"…"

 _Kedip.._

 _Kedip.._

 _Kedi-_

 _ **BLUSHH!**_

" _HEHHH! Kenapa dia bangun?! Astaga! Bisa di ejek aku ketahuan memandang nya ketika tidur!"_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto panik sendiri seketika memalingkan wajah bersemu merah nya kedepan dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun barusan.

"heh~ apa memandang wajah seorang yang sedang tidur itu sangat menawan hingga sampai membuat mu salah tingkah seperti itu Dobe?"

"ti-ti-tidak! Lagian siapa juga yang mengagumi wajah seseorang yang sedang tidur? Seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja"

Tolong siapa pun bisa membantu Naruto untuk menjeburkan diri nya ke laut saja tidak? Itu sungguh memalukan ketahuan secara langsung kau sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang tidur itu sungguh memalukan. Ahh~ apalagi dengan smirk merendahkan milik si raven yang membuat Naruto semakin ingin menjeburkan diri nya ke laut merah.

 _Nyam.. nyam.. nyam.._

"heum, teme kau mau tidak?"

Untuk mengalihkan situasi, Naruto yang telah kembali ke sikap awalnya setelah kejadian ketahuan-mencuri-pandang-si-teme-tampan meski Naruto berat untuk menakui nya bahwa Sasuke memang tampan. Huhh! Lupakan kejadian memalukan barusan karena sekarang Naruto sedang menawarkan 1 potong Onigiri yang tersisa sebagai bentuk perminta maaf an terselubung mungkin? Yah, pokok nya begitulah si pirang cuman mau menawarkan makanannya tidak salahkan?

"hn"

"yah, sudah jika tidak mau"

Yeah, bagi si pirang tidak lah sulit mengartikan kata ambigu si raven karena yeah~ terbiasa bergaul dengan makhluk yang berbahasa alien macam Sasuke menjadi kannya paham betul apa artinya.

 _Nyam.. nyam.. nyam.._

Masih menikmati sepotong Onigiri yang terakhir dengan nikmat Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa cara makannya yang tergolong sangat bringas itu menyisakan butiran-butiran nasi yang tertinggal di sudut bibir nya sebelah kanan.

"Dobe"

"eumh"

 **CUP!**

 _Kedip_

 _Kedip_

 _Ked-_

" _ **NO!**_ _apa yang barusan terjadi?! Sa- sa- sasuke melakukan apa barusan?"  
_ DE JAVU rasanya dengan ekspresi shock berkedipnya.

Mata yang seindah langit biru musim panas itu membulat membesar sangat lucu apalagi dengan tampangnya yang shock di tambah dengan rona merah hebat di kedua pipi gembil nya. Aih! Bertaruh deh Sasuke pasti tidak akan tahan dengan penampilan si pirang sekarang yang sedang mode shock menggemaskan itu. Hihihihi

Rasa-rasa nya sih Naruto ingin sembunyi di lubang galian atau tidak Tarik saja rambut nya si teme yang kayak pantat-ayam itu karena malu nya itu buat Naruto ingin sembunyi saja biar gak di liat kayak begitu sama si teme. Tapi yah tersangkanya itu gak merasa bersalah malah balik tidur lagi setelah insiden ciumbarusan ditambah seringai setan nya itu. terkutuklah kau Uchiha-Teme-Suke-Pantat-Ayam sumpah nya Naruto.

 _ *** E N D *  
**_

HOLLA! Tya balik lhoo~ ada yang nungguin SUKI gak yah? Hihihi

Di chap ini agak panjangan lho~ tapi yah gitu absurd bgt serasa~ xD

Oke tya bakal bales riview nya minna-tachi~ :D

 **Choikim1310** : ini udah dilanjut~ naik rate? Hem *smirk* boleh tapi gak janji semua chap okey~ *kedip smirk

 **Sondankh64** : wkwkwkw overdosis? Mati dong entar? XD :v

: ihh~ masak sih Kusuma-san? :D emang kadar manis SasuNaru ud sampek berapa persen? Kekeke XD

 **Michhazz** : hahahahaha itu spontan lho bikinnya :D naskah aslinya sebetulnya bukan begitu tapi yah sudahlah bikin itu saja :D  
okey~ di tungguin terus yah~ ;)  
tya hanya manusia biasa berapa kalipun tya baca berulang tetep ada typo gomen~ #pudung  
Yups! Saya seorang ELF :*  
hai' arigatou gozaimasu atas dukungannya selama ini Gambbarimasu

 **Namikazehyunli** : oh hay selamat datang hyunli-san selamat datang dan selamat membaca ff dari tya enjoy read ;)

 **Nina** : wahh SAMA kayak Tya! :v :v :v XD paling demen si Sasu-teme ternistai ukukukukuku #evil laugh

 **Arashilovesn** : ihh.. apa sih yang enggak buat bebeb manis macam naru-chan? Si Suke mah kedipin senyum genit Naruto pasti nurut aj wkwkwkwkw XD yosh! Ini di lanjut kok~ ;)

 **Kuro SNL** : hihihihihi jangan kaget entar yah~ atau mendadak pengen mutilasi aku entar di part surprise nya~ :D *smirk* tenang bakalan tya lanjut kok~

 **Ayame** : HAI! Arigatou semangatnya!

 **Neko-chan** : lho? Emang alamat palsu kan? buktinya aj si naru salah datang ke rumahnya Suke XD  
eh? Buset? Si Sasu apa punya jin bisa ngehantuin Neko-chan? *nanya muka watados XD  
sipp~ ini di lanjut~

 **Habibah794** : Sssttt! Jangan bilang2 itu ide dari tya lho klo sampek Sasu-Teme-Nii-chan tau nanti Tya gak boleh lagi stalkerin kencan SasuNaru jadi keep in secret oke? :D

 _ **OMAKE**_

"TEME!"

"ck! Berisik kau Dobe"

"hehehehe"

Ceritanya ini keesokkan hari nya setelah insiden-onigiri-kemarin. Si pirang manis kita ini si Uzumaki Naruto sedang menghampiri sang raven Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon besar belakang sekolah.

"ini untukmu!"

"hn?"

"ini Onigiri khusus untukmu Suke"

"hn"

Senyum mengembang yang terlihat bahagia itu memberi efek berlebih pada si raven. Mau tidak mau rasanya Sasuke akan menerima nya tapi yah dasar si Uchiha Sasuke dengan harga diri nya yang tinggi itu sok-sok an gak mau nerima Onigiri yang di sodorkan oleh Naruto.

"apa kau tidak mau Suke? Padahal itu Onigiri yang aku buatkan khusus untuk mu Suke. Dengan isi an tomat di dalam nya."

Nada memelas, dan terselip kekecewaan di dalamnya di ucapkan Naruto tentu dengan tambahan tampang bak kucing terbuang di bawah guyuran hujan. Ahh~ Sasuke menyerah dengan tatapan itu asli! Si raven menyerah sebelum berperang –perang menyuarakan pendapatnya-

"baik lah kemarikan"

"hehehe dimakan yah Suke~"

Cengiran polos itu dengan kedipan di sebelah mata nya seolah sedang menggoda Sasuke untuk segera memakannya –Onigiri nya maksud nya bukan Naruto- membuka kotak bekal berwarna putih yang di terima Sasuke, di dalamnya ada lima kepalan Onigiri berbentuk segitiga dengan pemanis irisan romat di atas nya menggoda mata si raven untuk segera mencicipi Onigiri tersebut.

Gigitan pertama

 _Kunyah, kunyah_

baru salah satu ujung nya

Gigitan kedua

 _Kunyah, kunyah_

Sudah sampai di tengah nya yang terdapat irisan tomat

Gigitan ketiga

 _Kunyah, kun_

 _ **Srett!**_

"baiklah aku pergi dulu yah Suke~ selamat makan~"

Lagi! Kedipan maut itu di berikan Naruto pada Sasuke dan berefek pada si raven yang sekarang tersipu sedikit –ingat! Sedikit lho- menghabiskan Onigiri pertamanya dengan hikmat sambil menatap si pirang yang berjalan menjauh.

"hn"

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

5 langkah kedepan Naruto masih berjalan dengan tenang dengan Sasuke yang memakan Onigiri nya dengan nikmat

Sekitar 20 langkah Naruto menjauh dalam hati Naruto mulai menghitung,

3

2

1

"PEDAS! DOBE! KAU BERI APA ONIGIRI INI?!"

teriakan tidak biasa dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke terdengar oleh Naruto yang semakin mempercepat jalannya atau bisa juga lari menghindar?

"Pffttt! HAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU TEME! ITU PEMBALASAN KU HAHAHAHAHA"

Dengan tertawa puas Naruto lari semakin kencang guna untuk menghindari si Teme-Pantat-Ayam yang siapa tau mengejarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri di belakang sana sedang mengumpat si pirang yang mengerjai nya.

"hihihihihi biar tau rasa si Teme itu! lagian siapa suruh berbuat seperti kemarin?!"

Yah meskipun nada bicara nya terlihat kesal setengah mati itu tapi pipi yang merona merah itu manjadi bukti bagaimana si pirang malu sekali. Kissue tak langsung dengan kedok memakan sebutir Onigiri yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Naruto.

 _ **OWARI**_

Okey~ segitu aj yah dulu semoga suka dengan chap ini :D

Arigatou yang udah baca,review, kritik dan sarannya semoga kedepannya makin bagus penulisannya.

mungkin selalu mengikuti jadi harap maklum :p

Oh yah, tya mau nanya nih apa minna-tachi ada yang sadar kalau tiap chap nya itu berbeda? Seperti chap ganjil itu kasus nya si Sasuke dan chap genap itu Naruto? yah meskipun terkadang akhirnya Sasuke juga yang menderita sih karena jujur tya demen bgt bikin Sasu-teme ternistakan hohoho XD

So, Have Read don't forget for Review pleas~

 **Sidoarjo, 6 September 2016**

 **Tyachan13 :***

Sore jaa~ matane~ :*

 **#LITTESECRET**

Pssttt! Apakah kalian bertanya apa yang di beri Naruto pada Onigiri itu? hihihi si pirang memasukkan bubuk cabe level 20 kedalam campuran isi tomat Onigiri Sasuke. Jangan bilang-bilang yah~ cukup rahasia Naruto,Kami-sama sama tya saja yang tau minna-tachi pura-pura gak tau saja okey? *kedip polos XD

Sidoarjo, 13 September 2016


	5. SHIRT

**#Tya'sNOTE**

Ah! Pertama Tya mau bilang kalau chap 5 ini edisi Special jadi rate mungkin menjadi T+ atau bisa juga M tergantung pemikiran Minna-tachi yang membaca hohoho #smirk

Buat para Readers-tachi tya yang tercinta ini buat minna-tachi~ :*  
dan buat Readers yang baru gabung tya mengucapkan selamat datang dan selamat menikmati ff abal dari Tya :D

Oh yah, Tya punya permintaan nih~ bisa tidak panggil Tya denga Tya aja atau biar lebih akrab manggilnya Tya-chan? Jujur Tya merasa gak enak bgt gitu di panggil Author :3 kesannya ada perbedaan Tya am minna-tachi huhuhu TT_TT jadi manggilnya jangan author okey? Entar Tya besar kepala dan gak mau lanjut ini ff lagi gimana hayo? #ngancam :v

Oke deh Have read, don't forget for reviews, thank you for your follow and favorite this fanfic~ :* #tebarkissue XD :v

* * *

Saa IKUZE! :D

\\*_*_*_*_*/

Fashion.

Ketampanan seseorang bisa di ukur dengan apa yang dikenakan di badannya seperti pakaian. Nah! Dan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ketampanannya sudah sejak lahir itu di pakai kan pakaian apa saja pasti akan keren. Sebetulnya si raven itu tidak terlalu pemilih tentang hal pakaian tapi yang paling sering ia kenakan adalah baju t-shirt polos dengan perpaduan kemeja dan celana jeans biru. Terlihat simple memang tapi terlihat keren jika orang macam Sasuke yang memakainya.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke belakangan ini sedikit tertarik dengan SHIRT. Serasa kemeja berwarna putih itu menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi si raven.

 _ **** SHIRT ****_

 **Story by : Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**

Kerumunan orang ada di setiap sudut, orang dewasa, orang tua, remaja, bahkan anak-anak memenuhi di tempat-tempat yang ada. Ugh! Sasuke sangat benci ini.

 **KE-RA-MAI-AN!**

Yeah~ itulah yang membuat mood si bungsu Uchiha ini buruk. Bagaimana tidak?! Ketika kau menikmati waktu senggang sambil berhanyal si pirang manis di kejadian onigiri tempo hari membuat fantasy liar Sasuke jadi menggila hanya dengan melihatnya tersipu dengan pipi gembilnya memerah. Ugh! Sasuke mau makan saat itu juga si pirang manis tapi sebelum itu lupakan kejadian di hari berikutnya karena itu mimpi buruk yang diberikan si pirang manis pujaan hati sebagai kutukan untuk si raven. Ihh.. membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke kesal setengah hati kok! dongkol banget deh dan lagi asik-asik mengutuk kejadian tempo hari Okaasan tercinta Sasuke, Mikoto membuyarkan kejadian balas-dendam-si-Dobe-chan kepada Sasuke.

"hei Sasuke antarkan Kaasan ke mall sebentar"

"tapi Kaa-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi an Sasuke antar Kaasan sekarang juga Kaasan tunggu di bawah. Kalau kau tidak segera kebawah tomat-tomat tersayangmu itu akan Kaasan buang."

"…"

Oke! Sasuke mutlak KICEP. Diancam dengan kekasih kedua mu akan berakhir di tempat sampah itu sungguh menyiksa dan Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan kekasih kedua nya itu. Oh hey! Apa barusan kalian mendengar 'kekasih kedua?' yeah, kalian tidak salah dengar kok dia –tomat- sekarang menduduki peringkat ke dua sebagai hal yang di sukai. Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang mendapat peringkat pertama rasa nya tak perlu repot-repot meminta bantuan Shikamaru –teman Sasuke dan Naruto- yang jenius itu untuk menebak. Yups! Si pirang manis yang berisik nya minta ampun yang jadi tetangga sebelah rumah nya itu yang jadi no 1 di hal paling di sukai oleh si raven.

T-shirt putih polos dengan luaran kemeja berwarna biru dongker dengan celana jins biru ke abu-abuan ahh~ si raven tampak sangat keren hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu. Dan yah perjalanan yang menjengkelkan pun dimulai.

Itu awal kehidupan buruk bagi Sasuke dan saat ini-

"cihh!"

Dengusan itu Sasuke yang mengatakannya dan hey! Sasuke tau jika pada akhirnya jika si bungsu Uchiha berada keramain akan berakhir dengan menjadi pusat perhatian dan di lirik secara terang-terangan oleh gadis-gadis yang berisik itu. Gahh! Sasuke benci itu benci sekali mahkluk yang bergender perempuan yang berisiknya minta ampun. Tapi bicara soal berisik si raven jadi ingat si pirang manis nya yang juga berisik nya minta ampun tapi meskipun berisik-berisik begitu Sasuke tetep suka kok sama si pirang. Cihuyy sweet sweet *ini mah tya yang nyorakin wkwkwkw XD

Sewaktu si raven berjalan di jajaran toko baju Sasuke melihat ada kemeja yang berwarna putih. Entah apa yang di fikirkan nya saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke masuk ke toko itu dan langsung membeli kemeja tersebut. Dan rasa-rasa nya Sasuke memiliki firasat yang baik jika si raven membeli kemeja ini.

 ***_SHIRT_***

Siapa yang tau masa depan? Jika suatu saat apa yang di belinya dengan menggunakan firasatnya akan berbuah manis bagi si raven?

Ini karena berkah Sasuke yang menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua nya terutama pada ibu nya yang meminta untuk di antarkan tempo hari ke mall. Meski awalnya tidak di lakukan dengan sepenuh hati tapi setelah melakukannya dan mendapat berkahnya jadi anak yang berbakti, Sasuke mendapat pemandangan yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendadak merinding dan bergetar di seluruh tubuh nya.

Kala itu tepatnya hari ini hari jumat pagi yang cerah mendadak mendung ketika akan pulang sekolah dan kedua tokoh utama kita kali ini sedang terkena sial atau kutukan? Karena baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak membawa payung untuk antisipasi hujan dadakan itu.

"ahh~ ini dingin sekali Teme! Bagaimana jika kita pulang saja? Aku sudah tidak tahan~ bbrrr"

"Dobe! Kau kira aku juga tak ingin pulang apa? Aku juga bosan di sini terjebak denganmu dasar Usuratonkachi"

Rengekan itu jelas Naruto yang berkata jika perkataan yang ketus dan dingin menyaingi kadar udara dingin hujan yang sedang berlangsung sudah di pastikan itu suara si Sasuke.

"yah sudah! Kalau begitu aku lari saja untuk pulang lagi pula hujan ini tidak di ketahui kapan akan reda dan aku sangat kedinginan sekarang~ bbrrr"

"jika begitu kau akan sakit Dobe! lagi pula apa salahnya menunggu sebentar lagi?"

"masalah sakit di urus belakangan Suke! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan udara yang dingin ini! Aku benci dingin!"

Dengan perkataan bernada final itu Naruto keluar dari area sekolah berlari kecil menerjang hujan angin yang lumayan deras. Sasuke yang awal nya tidak setuju mau tidak mau akhir nya mengikuti si pirang siapa tau si pirang kenapa-napa di jalan nanti kan Sasuke sebagai seorang Seme *ehem* yang gentle harus selalu ada untuk Uke manis nya kan? maka dari itu Sasuke mengejar si pirang yang berlari di depan sana.

Sebetulnya jarak rumah mereka –SasuNaru- dengan sekolah itu biasa nya di tempuh dengan menaiki bis hanya saja sudah 5 jam lama nya terhitung dari pulang sekolah dari jam 11 siang sampai jam 4 sore bis yang biasanya melintas di halte dekat sekolah tak muncul juga dan itu lah yang menyebabkan Naruto merengek ingin pulang dengan nekat menerobos hujan berangin itu.

Setengah jalan telah di lewati,

"bbrr~ dingin"

Keluhan kecil itu dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke. Si raven yang tak tega dengan si pirang ingin mengajaknya untuk berteduh sebentar tapi dasar Naruto itu si keras kepala sama hal nya dengan Sasuke dia ngotot ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya itu supaya cepat sampai di rumah menghangatkan diri.

Lama mereka berdua berlari menerjang hujan berangin tentu dengan rintangan semacam petir yang menyambar terus pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan yang sok menari dengan si angin akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Keadaan si pirang yang begitu mengenaskan –kedinginan- bibir itu sedikit membiru dan pelukan di badannya itu sudah menjadi kan tanda bahwa si pirang manis kita ini sangat menderita kedinginan. Sasuke yang tidak tega dengan keadaan Naruto langsung saja menarik tangan berkulit tan itu masuk ke rumah nya dan mendapat protesan dari sang empunya tangan.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin pulang dan mandi ini sangat dingin Suke~ bbrr"

"sudahlah diam dan ikut masuk ke dalam lagi pula di rumah mu tidak ada orang kan? aku tidak dapat mempercayai dirimu yang bisa merawat diri mu sendiri Naru"

Sasuke yang biasa nya memanggil Naruto dengan Dobe sekarang melunak dengan memanggil nama kecilnya Naru karena terlalu khawatir nya Sasuke pada keadaan Naruto. Sedang Naruto sendiri pasrah saja di tarik Sasuke ke dalam rumahnya lebih tepatnya kamar si raven di lantai 2 karena jujur Naruto memang sudah sangat kedinginan.

Sesampai nya di kamar Sasuke Naruto langsung di suruh duduk di kursi belajar dengan handuk yang melilit badannya. Sasuke sendiri menyiapkan air panas untuk Naruto untuk berendam untuk menghagatkan badannya.

"Naru, air hangatnya sudah siap lebih baik kau berendam di dalam dan ambil pakaianku untuk kau pakai di lemari ku itu"

"terus kau bagaimana Suke?"

"aku akan berendam di kamar mandi aniki saja. Sudah sana masuk"

Selepasnya Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi, Sasuke beranjak ke ruangan sebelah yakni kamar kakak Sasuke si awesome Uchiha Itachi. Sama hal nya yang di lakukan sebelumnya Sasuke menyiapkan keperluannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan acara berendamnya dan sekarang sedang duduk manis di atas ranjang nya. Dengan pakaian t-shirt berlengan panjang dan celana trining Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

 _Ceklek kriett.._

Bunyi gagang pintu yang di putar maka terbuka lah pintu kamar mandi mengalihkan fokus Sasuke yang awalnya menunduk guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Mendongakkan kepala nya ke depan seketika itu pula bola mata sekelam langit malam itu terbelalak sempurna dengan pemandangan elok yang tersuguhkan di onyx kelamnya.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak kaget? Sesosok manusia laki-laki bersurai pirang, berbola mata biru shappire seindah langit musim semi, dengan di kedua pipi gembilnya memerah, bibir mungil selayaknya cherry itu sangat menggoda untuk di lahap ahh! Jangan lupakan apa yang sekarang di kenakannya oleh si pirang sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto. Memakai Kemeja putih kebesaran dengan lengan panjang kemeja yang menutupi kedua tangan tan si pirang. Ditambah dengan kemeja putih kebesaran itu hanya sebatas paha mulus nya dan yeah jangan lupakan kerah kemeja yang terbuka dengan satu kancing tidak di kait kan menambah daftar ke sexy an tubuh tan itu dengan leher jenjang nya yang terekpos dengan bebasnya.

OH KAMISAMA! Rasanya Sasuke mau pingsan saja saat ini! Jika ada kamera Sasuke akan mengangkat kedua tangan nya dan berkata "AKU MENYERAH" di depan kamera maka akan di sudahi penampakan (?) menggoda iman di depan nya ini.

"eugh.. teme~ ke-kenapa kau memandangku seolah aku hantu begitu? apa aku tidak cocok memakai baju ini?"

 **Glup!**

Sungguh! Demi dewa Jashin yang di agung-agung kan oleh teman kakak nya yang suka berdandan seperti tengkorak berjalan itu tidak sadar kah si raven kalau sekarang ekspresi muka wajah nya yang biasa nya datar mirip papan penggilasan itu sekarang tengah melotot dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga karena melihat sang pirang manis nya benar-benar sudah siap santap?

"he'em! Tidak ada apa-apa Dobe dan lagi? Kenapa kau memakai kemeja itu?"

Untuk menutupi rasa gugup nya dengan pemandangan menggoda iman di depannya, si raven bertanya kenapa si pirang manis itu memakai kemeja yang di beli nya tempo hari.

"err~ habis baju mu yang berlengan panjang tidak ada lagi sih yah sudah aku memakai ini saja tidak apa-apa kan Suke?"

" _TIDAK APA-APA BAGIMU DOBE BAGI KU YANG KENAPA-NAPA! Aggrr!"_ Sasuke udah ngumpat saja di dalam hati lihat ekspresi si pirang yang menanyakan 'apa tidak papa memakai kemeja sexy ini' ahh! Ini mah pertanyaannya di persepsi sendiri am si Sasuke XD

"Hn, tapi Dobe kenapa kau tidak memakai celana? Jika seperti itu kau terlihat seperti hanya memakai pakaian celana dalam saja"

"memang"

"hah?"

Niat nya sih hanya ingin menggoda si pirang saja dengan pertanyaan frontal itu. Tapi setelahnya Sasuke gagal paham beneran! Tentang jawaban ringan si pirang yang dengan polos nya menjawab pertanyaan si raven tanpa beban.

"aku memang sengaja tidak memakai bawahan hanya memakai celana dalam saja karena celana koleksi mu itu kebesaran semua dan jika aku memakainya seperti aku ini gastok jemuran kau tau? yang terlihat kepala nya saja sedangkan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki ku tergelam. Gahh! Itu merepotkan dan sangat tidak nyaman."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke yang jantungnya saat ini dag-dig-dug tidak tentu membayangkan adegan selanjutnya si pirang manis yang mendatangi nya di ranjang. Sejalan dengan fantasy liar otak mesum Uchiha Sasuke yang akan melakukan adegan _iya-iya_ dengan si pirang menjadikan pipi seputih porselen itu memerah. Naruto yang melihatnya berinisiatif dengan mendekati si raven yang berada di atas ranjang.

"hey Teme! Apa kau sakit?"

Entah Sasuke yang terlalu fokus dengan fantasy _iya-iya_ nya dengan si pirang, tau-tau Naruto yang menjadi objek fantasy _iya-iya_ nya sudah di hadapan si raven dengan badan sedikit membungkuk kedepan dan hembusan nafas hangat yang membuat bulu si raven meremang menghantarkan friksi-friksi yang liar.

"HN!"

Secara tidak sadar dan untuk menutupi kegugupannya Sasuke menjawab dengan agak keras tapi bertampang tak meyakinkan.

"benarkah? Tapi wajah mu memerah Suke~"

Perasaan Sasuke saja atau ketika Naruto memanggilnya Suke di bumbui dengan suara desahan? AAGGRRRR! Sasuke sudah tidak tahan! Sasuke ingin Naruto sekarang! Lihat! Lihat! Bibir cherry pink itu seakan memanggil ayo-makan-aku-Sasuke! Ayo-lahap-aku! DAMM! Fantasy sialan! Jika begini terus Sasuke akan gila karenanya.

"hey.. are you okay Suke?"

Lagi! Suara bak nyanyian para bidadari di nirwana sana seakan mengundang Sasuke untuk segera mendengar nyanyian yang lainnya semacam desahan mungkin? Fantasy di otak jenius sang bungsu Uchiha sudah meningkat ke tahap liar+++

Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sasuke akhirnya menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya yang tertutup oleh lengan panjang kemeja putih itu ke pipi seputih porselen milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat sentuhan dadakan di pipi nya terkesiap menatap lekat wajah Naruto dari dekat bukan hanya itu saja semakin lama di perhatikan muka Naruto yang manis dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipi gembilnya itu semakin dekat saja.

Mendekat.

 _20 cm_

Wajah manis berwarna tan itu terlihat jelas

 _15 cm_

Bulu mata yang lentik, bola mata yang sejernih langit musim panas membius Sasuke untuk terus menatapnya

 _10 cm_

Fokus Sasuke pada bibir cherry itu sudah sangat menggila ingin rasanya Sasuke jilat bibir cheery itu, memakannya, menggigitnya aggrr! Rasanya kepala Sasuke berputar saja jadinya! Pusing sekali.

 _5 cm_

Duk! Entalah Sasuke merasa jidatnya berbenturan dengan jidat Naruto. dengan masih menatap bibir cherry si pirang Sasuke merasa bibir cherry mungil itu perlahan mendekat kearah bibirnya.

 _3 cm_

bibir cherry itu mendekat

 _2 cm_

Jarak antara bibir Sasuke dan Naruto semakin dekat terbukti dengan kedua nafas hangat yang saling menerpa di depan masing-masing wajah.

 _1 cm.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **E N D**_

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SURPRIZE! *letusin confetti, tiup terompet, keluar dari kolong ranjang XD

Gimana? Gimana? Chapter ini memuaskan gak?

Hihihihi semoga memuaskan :D soalnya kalau gak puas itu hanya berlaku buat si Sasu-Teme-Nii-chan aj sih :P jadi puaskah~ ehh salah maap itu judul lagu sih hehe :P

Puaslah minna-tachi supaya tidak menjadi orang yang serakah macam si Teme *lirik suke :v

Oke deh segitu aj~ thanks for your coment,like, and riview minna-tachi

 **Sidoarjo, 6 September 2016**

 **#kotakReplay**

 **Sondankh641** : kekekekeke sekali2 Teme di kerjain gakpapa kan? #smirkevil

 **Namikazeyunli** : Tya juga seneng kok kalo Sasu-Teme-Nii-Chan kena nista hohohohoho XD #tos bareng yunli-san #smirkevil XD

 **Michhazz** : merah merona muka Sasu-Teme bwahahaha XD :v  
bias di SUJU bebeb Teukie tercinta~ :* nyohohohoho :D  
iya, auto fokus antara chap ganjil,genap berbeda dan yeah Tya sangat-sangat bahagia juga si Suke-Teme ternistai hahahaha #evillaugh  
udah di update nih chap SPECIAL #smirk  
hai GAMBARIMASU yo Mi-chan hihihi boleh kan aku panggil gitu? Kalau gak boleh protes aj sama Tya oke? Tya lapang dada lho klo di marahin wkwkwkwkw XD

 **Habibah794** : wkwkwkwk biar tau rasa tuh abang Teme kena kerjain naru wkwkwk XD

 **Kimchan** : wkwkwkwk sebelum di semutin udah di ameterasu si teme dulu soalnya gak ada yang boleh ngerubung (?) si manis Naru-chan hohoho XD

 **Sasunarukoi** : IHHH! TYA BESAR KEPALA JADINYA! Di puji keren ff nya! *teriak heboh XD  
ano saa~ panggil Tya aja atau Tya-chan (ngarep :p) biar lebih akrab gak usah manggil Author segala soalnya Tya masih anak bau kencur yang kurang makan asam garam di dunia penulisan jadi rasanya di panggil author itu rasanya ada perbedaan status antara Tya dan minna-tachi

 **Neko-chan** : lha? Emang ud siap masuk rumah sakit? XD #dideathglare Sasu-teme :v

 **Ayame** : masak sih seru Ayame-san? Perasaan Tya ini ff makin absurd XD  
terima kasih atas dukungan semangatnya ini sudah di lanjut~~~ :D

 **Arashilovesn** : iya, tinggal kedip imut si Suke-teme tumbang macam di GIFT wkwkwk XD  
tenang~ si Teme udah mendapat karma nya kok jadi gak perlu risau #cekikikan  
ini sudah di lanjut lho~ #smirk

 **Sukasn** : WOAHH~~ Irraishimasen Suka-san salam kenal juga Tya disini :D  
Darou?! XD sekali2 si Suke-Teme perlu dapet pelajaran biar gak nakal mulu hohohohoho  
ini sudah di lanjut~~

 **Guest** : AH! Arigatou udah suka fict abal milik Tya~ oh yah, panggil Tya atau Tya-chan aj biar lebih akrab oke? ;)

Sou! Sou! Tya hampir kelupaan terima kasih buat oji-san oji-san kece #lirikSUJU yang udah menginspirasi tya untuk bisa membuat chap SPECIAL ini yang terinspirasi dari salah satu judul lagu di album ke 7th MAMACITA yang judulnya SHIRT :*

Aww! Tya jadi keingetan dance tepuk pinggul nya :v untung saja bebeb teukie tercinta gak kena tepuk di pantat sexy nya kalau kena pleas tolongin Tya aj yang bisa dapat kesempatan itu~~ #puppyeyesjutsu :P XD

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran nya yah~

Have Read~ :*

Sore jaa~ matane~ :* :* #kabur sebelum di rajam minna-tachi XD :v

 **Sidoarjo, 27 September 2016**

 **Tyachan13 :***


	6. Kancing Baju

_Romantis_

Kata orang mah romantis Itu seperti memberi bunga mawar,coklat atau di ajak dinner berdua dengan sang kekasih terus berakhir dengan acara lamaran dengan tersematnya cincin di kedua belah pihak. Tapi bagi Naruto romantis tidak perlu semerepotkan dan sehebohkan begitu, hanya dengan hal kecil seperti insiden jahit-kancing-baju saja bisa menjadi suasana romantis antara si pangeran teme dan si pirang manis pemain utama cerita ini.

* * *

 _ **\- KANCING BAJU -**_

 **Story by : Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**

* * *

 **\- Kancing Baju -**

"la.. la.. la.. la.. jahit~ jahit~ jahit~ hem hem"

Senandung kecil dengan nada riang itu di ucapkan oleh seorang pemuda pirang sebut saja Naruto. Duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya terlihat Naruto sedang serius berkutat dengan jarum dan benang. Yup! Dugaan kalian benar Naruto saat ini sedang asik menjahit.

Hey! Melihatnya jangan melotot begitu kenapa? Naruto itu cowok kalau dia bawa benang dan jarum melihatnya jangan seperti melihat manda ular peliharaan guru biologi Naruto di sekolah Orochimaru sensei si freak snake yang sedang menari hula-hula dengan rok bunga-bunga dan bando lilitan Bunga di kepalanya. Pleas bayangin nya saja Naruto udah guling-guling di ranjang apalagi kalau si Orochi sensei ikutan nari wahh Naruto gak bakalan janji diem di tempat. Wkwkwk –abaikan- XD

Naruto itu tipe cowok yang serba bisa. Memasak bisa,bersih-bersih rumah lumayan lah, cuci baju apalagi kinclong deh kalau Naruto yang nyuci. Dari sekian banyak bakat pekerjaan rumah tangga yang bisa Naruto lakuin salah satunya yakni menjahit. Bukannya apa yah, Naruto yang bisa semua pekerjaan rumah itu memang didikan dari Kaachan tercintanya Kushina. Kushina selalu bilang meskipun Naruto laki-laki tak menutup kemungkinan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di ajarkan untuk bisa hidup mandiri kalau-kalau ketika kejadian seperti kedua orang tua Naruto ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis dan Naruto di tinggal sendirian di rumah dan itu lah guna semua pelajaran dan pedoman bahwa 'laki-laki juga bisa mandiri' ala Kushina.

Seperti waktu senggang Naruto saat ini Naruto yang biasanya menyiram kebun bunga matahari di taman rumahnya kini sedang mengerjakan perkerjaan lain selai hobi nya menyiram tanaman itu. sstt! Itu rahasia oke? Jangan bilang siapa-siapa lho awas saja kalau ada yang tau Naruto bersumpah akan memberi para pelaku pembocor rahasia nya mimpi indah *naru smirk hohoh XD

Sebenarnya tadi Naruto diajak pergi sama si teme Suke itu untuk bermain game kata nya tapi, ketika nyiapain baju untuk pergi tau-tau kancing baju favorite Naruto lepas dan niat nya ingin minta tolong ke Kaachan tercinta Kushina eh, malah gak ada yah sudah jahit sendiri akhirnya.

 _ **Ting! Tong!**_

 _ **Ting! Tong!**_

"BUKA SAJA! PINTU NYA TIDAK DI KUNCI"

Naruto itu paling benci jika lagi melakukan suatu pekerjaan dan diganggu maka dia dengan suara nya yang merdu itu berteriak pada sang tamu-yang-entah-siapa-itu untuk langsung masuk ke rumahnya berhubung Naruto ada di ruang tamu sih jadi tak perlu takut kalau-kalau itu tamu-tak-di-ketahui adalah pencuri.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Langkah kaki yang mantap itu melangkah menuju Naruto yang saat ini masih berkutat dengan jarum,benang,kancing dan baju yang akan di jahit nya. Karena terlalu fokus nya untuk menyelesaikan menjahit kemeja orange kesukaannya itu agar bisa di pakai untuk pergi bersama si raven tetangga sebelah, si tamu sudah duduk saja di sofa panjang yang sedang di duduki oleh Naruto juga.

 _1 menit_

Senyap

 _2 menit_

Masih senyap yang terdengar hanya suara benang yang ditarik-masuk di kain

 _3 menit_

Masih senyap juga

 _4 menit_

Krikk krikk suara jangkring di taman belakang terdengar

 _5 menit kemudian_

"DOBE"

Suara yang terdengar berat dengan itensitas suhu udara di sekitar mulai suram dan dingin. Seketika membuat bulu kudu Naruto merinding. Naruto yang mengalami hawa-hawa semacam hantu-setan-gaib dan kawan-kawannya itu mampu membuat Naruto menyadari siapa gerangan yang membawa aura mencekam macam di malam jumat kliwon itu.

Mendongakkan kepala dari pekerjaan menjahitnya si pirang mencari sumber adanya aura negatif yang berasal dari samping kanannya dan seketika itu..

"TEMEE! YA KAMI-SAMA! KAU MENGAGETKANKU TEME!"

Dengan tampang kaget, kedua telapak tangan berada di depan dada si pirang berteriak histeris seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Dan yeah~ yang di lihat Naruto sekarang mah bukan lagi hantu,setan,dan kawan-kawan melainkan pimpinan mereka yakni jelmaan Lucifer yang sedang menyamar dalam bentuk manusia paling awesome Uchiha Sasuke.

"Usuratokanchi~ aku sudah berada disini sejak 5 menit yang lalu"

Dengan tampang dasar-kau-manusia-kurang-ajar-masak-orang-tampan-sekelas-Uchiha-Sasuke-dicuekin-bahkan-parahnya-tidak-di lirik demi Dewa Jashin Naruto! Sasuke itu orang paling tampan sejagat raya masak iya kau tidak tertarik sama sekali? Bahkan meliriknya pun tidak! God~ rasanya Sasuke ingin membakar jarum,benang, dan kancing baju yang mendapat tatapan fokus si pirang. Lihat saja nanti dan tunggu pembalasan sang jelmaan Lucifer Uchiha Sasuke –dendam kesumat Sasuke-

"he? Masak? Hehehe gomenne aku terlalu fokus menjahit kancing ini jadi tak liat sekitar"

Cengiran lima jari dan wajah yang bertampang polos ahh~ Naruto mah memang jago nya kalau bikin pose begitu sedang Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus dan memutar kedua bola mata nya sambil bersendekap dada yeah~ pose Sasuke sekali.

"hn"

"hehehehe, oh yah teme dimana tamu nya?"

 _ **Ctak!**_

Asli itu suara perempatan di sudut kepala si raven. Entah Naruto itu memang Dobe seperti yang dia bilang atau polos entalah yang penting urat kesabaran Sasuke kalau dekat-dekat Naruto itu bisa tahan lebih lama. Mungkin kalau orang lain yang begituin si raven sudah Sasuke beri pelajaran karena sudah nyuekin seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ahh~ rasanya Sasuke perlu obat kesabaran dengan dosis yang tinggi jika berhadapan dengan si pirang manis kesukaannya ini.

"DOBE"

"apa?"

"Hn"

"aish! Berhenti berbicara Bahasa alien teme! Aku ini manusia bukan makhluk luar angkasa"

Lagi! Pose ngambek ala Uzumaki Naruto bibir nya yang kecil kayak cherry itu di monyong-monyongkan seakan dalam pandangan Sasuke itu bibir minta di sosor saja. Wkwkwkw –bebek dong?- XD

"dobe, kau itu niat pergi tidak sih?"

"eh? Pergi kemana?"

 _Sabar Sasuke… Sabar.. orang sabar banyak pahala nya_ Batin si raven

"ck! Game"

"game? Ah! Iya kita kan mau pergi main ke game center yah?"

Lagi! Si pirang nyengir dengan tampang watados nya asli! Sasuke harus minta dosis obat kesabarannya pada Kami-sama untuk di tingkatkan kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hn"

"lalu kenapa kau ada di sini teme? Bukannya kita janjian ketemuan di depan rumah? Lalu kenapa kau malah masuk?"

"liat jam dobe! Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?"

"jam? Sekarang jam setengah 10"

"janjian kita?"

"jam 9"

"Hn"

 _Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok.._

"ASTAGA! AKU TELAT!"

Ekspresi panik, mendadak berdiri dari sofa dan baju yang sedang di jahitnya itu jatuh ke lantai dengan tragisnya oh! Jangan lupakan teriakan merdu dari Naruto mampu membuat burung-burung yang sedang bersandar di dahan pohon berterbangan karena merasa terancam dengan teriakan menggelegar itu. Sedang Sasuke? Muka nya face palm banget kawan sudah di prediksi kejadian barusan akan terjadi jadi yah si Sasuke cuman duduk rileks saja di sofa.

"ahh~ gomen teme aku tak melihat jam nya karena sibuk menjahit baju jadi sekali lagi gomen ne?"

Muka memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca ahh~ kucing minta di pungut dan Sasuke selalu luluh dengan jurus pamungkas dari si pirang itu.

"hn"

Dengan muka sedikit merona dan hampir mimisan Sasuke mengalihkan mata nya ke bawah dan melihat kemeja berwarna orange tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Dobe"

"emh?

"tadi kau bilang menjahit?"

"ahh yah! Aku harus menyelesaikan menjahit kancing kemeja ini atau kita tidak akan pergi"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto mengambil kemeja yang sempat terjatuh tadi dan segera menyelesaikan menjahit kancing baju nya.

"kenapa kau menjahit baju mu sendiri Dobe?"

"ini karena aku akan memakai kemeja kesukaan ku ini untuk pergi dengan mu tetapi, ketika akan memakainya kancing nya lepas. Awalnya sih aku akan meminta tolong Kaasan untuk menjahitnya tapi Karena Kaasan tidak ada di rumah jadi yah ku jahit sendiri"

"heh~ calon istri yang berbakat" gumam Sasuke

"apa?"

"Hn"

"yosh! Sudah selesai ayo kita pergi teme"

Dengan wajah gembira telah menyelesaikan menjahitnya Naruto langsung memakai kemeja tersebut sebagai aplikasi dari t-shirt polos nya yang sudah di pakai nya terlebih dahulu. Membereskan peralatan menjahitnya si pirang akan menaruh nya kembali ke kamar sang Kaachan.

"teme tunggu sebentar aku akan ke kamar Kaachan dulu menaruh ini dulu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berdiri dari duduknya tapi ketika menengokkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang terlihat di bola mata shappire nya adalah kancing kemeja yang Sasuke pakai juga lepas.

"Teme tunggu sebentar"

"Hn?"

"sini kemarilah akan aku jahit kancing baju mu yang lepas itu"

Menunjuk dengan dagu nya Naruto memberi tau Sasuke bahwa kancing kemeja bagian atas nya juga lepas dan niatnya Naruto akan menjahitnya sekalian mumpung alat Jahit nya belum di kembalikan.

"sini kemari kan kemeja mu itu Teme. Akan aku jahitkan dan kita akan segera pergi"

"Hn"

"aish! Cepat Teme!"

"huh Dobe. Apa kau tidak melihat kalau kemeja ini kupakai jadi baju dan bukan luaran?"

"lalu bagaimana? Aish! Yah sudahlah kalau begitu begini saja!"

Sejalan dengan kalimat itu Naruto mendekati Sasuke menarik baju depan Sasuke supaya mendekat kearah Naruto. Niatnya Naruto ingin menjahit langsung kancing tersebut di kemeja yang di pakai Sasuke tapi, niat tinggal niat sekarang Naruto jadi gugup sendiri jadinya.

Ahh~ lagian kenapa juga Naruto harus lebih pendek daripada Sasuke? Yah meskipun pendeknya tidak terlalu banyak hanya sebatas hidung Sasuke tapi perbedaan tinggi badan itu membuat Naruto kesal sendiri. Apalagi hembusan nafas berbau mint itu menerpa depan wajah Naruto, oh Kami-Sama! Naruto jadi salting sendiri.

 _Huftt.._

Helaan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajah Naruto.

Masukkan jarum berisikan benang ke baju, Tarik atas, bawah, begitu berulang sampai 3 menit kemudian. Selesai dengan kancing kedua dari atas sekarang tinggal menjahit kancing pertama. Mendongakkan wajah ke atas sedikit yang terlihat oleh bola mata Shappire si pirang adalah bola mata berwarna Onyx yang mampu menghipnotis Naruto untuk selalu memandang mata sekelam langit malam itu.

"kenapa?"

"huh? Aa-ahh! Tidak apa-apa kok"

Naruto yang ketahuan memandang mata Onyx Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan pandangan ke samping dengan rona merah di kedua pipi nya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menyeringai senang dalam hati karena memergoki si pirang manis nya merona memandang wajahnya dengan kagum. Aih~ senangnya Sasuke~

Naruto yang sudah bisa menetralkan rona di wajahnya mulai memandang Sasuke lalu,

 _ **Tarik!**_

Sasuke yang tidak siap hampir saja jatuh kedepan jika saja si raven tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus. Dengan wajah yang berkata kenapa-kau-tiba-tiba-menarikku? Sasuke akan mengajukan protesnya tapi di sela terlebih dulu oleh Naruto.

"gomen teme. Kau harus sedikit membungkuk karena yeah~ aku tak bisa menjahit bagian atasnya"

Berkata dengan wajah kesal Naruto harus mengakui bahwa tinggi badannya yang berpaut beberapa inci dari Sasuke membuatnya harus menarik Sasuke.

"hn"

"TEME!"

Memang dasar Sasuke, bukannya membungkuk sedikit menuruti permintaan Naruto malah mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas yang otomatis baju nya juga tersikap ke atas. Si pirang yang memang geram karena tinggi badan dengan spontan langsung menarik baju depan si raven.

 _ **TARIK!**_

Mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa depan wajah Naruto bahkan nafas si pirang serasa tercekat di tenggorokan dan tidak mampu untuk sekedar bernafas dan membuang nafas.

 _Ba-Dump! Ba-Dump!_

Suara detak jantung Naruto seolah berpacu dengan cepat. Sejalan dengan Rona merah tercipta di pipi chubby nya. Mata Onyx itu seolah menarik arwahnya kedalam pusaran lubang hitam tak berujung begitu mempesona dan indah.

Situasi mereka berdua ini sangat-sangat romantis. Dengan hidung yang hampir saling menempel, hembusan nafas hangat berbau mint menghipnotis Naruto untuk menatap lama-lama wajah tampan Sasuke.

Entah apa yang terjadi kedua nya terlalu terlarut dalam suasana hingga tanpa sadar jarak kedua nya hampir tidak terpisahkan.

 _Mendekat,_

Sasuke memajukan sedikit kepalanya kedepan

 _Mendekat perlahan,_

Sasuke memiringkan kepala nya

 _Mendekat,_

jarak antara kedua bibir itu hampir terhapuskan

 _mendekat lagi,_

Naruto menutup mata

Mende-

"TADAIMAAA! NARUUU! KAACHAN PULANG!"

 **BRUKK!**

"hai' kaachan, Okaerinasai"

Teriakan itu terdengar dari arah pintu rumah menandakan bahwa kaachan tercinta Naruto Kushina sudah kembali.

 **E N D**

PPPFFTTT… PPFFTTT… PPFFTT.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA #ketawa nista guling2 di kasur :v XD

HAHAHAHAHAHA Maji de Tya gak bisa berhenti ketawa baca reviews Minna-tachi di chap special XD

Reviews Minna-tachi sungguh jauh dari persepsi dari yang Tya bayangin lho wkwkwkwkwk XD #ketawa nista

Tya kira Minna-tachi bakalan bawa pedang, pisau, pistol, parang, cangkul, palu, paku, bogem, linggis, dan pekakas lainnya buat rame-rame nyiksa Tya karena udah bikin Minna-tachi greget am ending chap 5 tapi nyata nya?! Minna-tachi malah nyiksa diri sendiri kek ada yang baca chap 5 itu sampek tahan nafas, terus jambak rambutnya sendiri, sampek ada yang gak kedip lho baca nya. Ett dah buset Tya gak berharap Minna-tachi buat nyiksa diri sendiri lho yah~~ kekekeke

Kapan2 kalau ada chap special lagi jangan pada nyiksa diri sendiri yah Minna-tachi :D *hohoho spoiler :P #smirk evil

Oke deh.. waktu nya bales riview Minna-tachi yang tercinta~ :*

 **FreeFD** : ehh?! Tya di bilang jahat?! O.O?! baru tahu? XD udeh kenal tya berapa lama baru tau klo tya itu jahat? #eh?! :P yang dimaksud 'anu kelanjutan yang 1 cm' apaan? Pleas tya gak paham~~ #kedip2 polos XD minna-tachi muntah wkwkwkwk XD

 **Namikazehyunli** : eh?! O.o?! yakin bgt kalo itu mau adegan kissue? Kekekeke #ketawa nista  
scene kissing si Sasu blushing abis di cium naru yah? Hemm~ boleh deh di masukin di part laennya  
WOAHHH! Tya dapet request-an! #berbinar. Senengnya~~ tapi seperti nya tya gak bisa masukin judul request-annya Hyunli-san ke SUKI soalnya judulnya terlalu panjang gomenasai~~ #bow  
mungkin dan minta doa nya smoga tya bisa buat ff yang berjudul 'sky full of star' keinginan Hyunli-san~ ^_^

 **Michhazz** : emang mi-chan biasnya sapa di SUJU? Sukurin abang teme! Kena godaan hujan jadi begitu XD wkwkwkwk  
hehehehe syukurlah kalau mi-chan puas bacanya dan yeah~ chap ini juga agak panjangan lho~~~ moga puas….  
kekekekeke terlalu mencintai tya jadi ngikutan mulu :P  
hai' gambarimasu yo~~

 **Wonie** : kekekeke iyah nih terinspirasi am goyangan sexy ahjusshi2 yang gagal tua SJ jadi itu hasilnya :D  
itu bukan ke cut emang cuman sampai di situ kok ceritanya –sengaja emang- wkwkwkwkw  
iyah tuh klo si teme sampai khilaf dan naru di santap bisa naik rate dan tya masih blom siap harus menyaksikan adegan dewasa tya kan masih di bawah umur~~~ #kedip2 polos :D XD :P kekeke

 **Yuu Hosoya** : HEHHH! O_O?! Ini nih holangnya! Buat Yuu-san ku tercinta jangan frustasi gitu sampek gak kedip baca nya kasian matanya kali~ tya tegah?! O.o? baru tau? Wkwkwkwkwkwk XD

 **Kuro SNL** : wkwkwkwkwk tenang imannya si teme masih ada 0,00000000-1% jadi masih ada harapan buat gak ngerape si naru :P XD ini masih berlanjuttt~~~~ :D

 **Neko-chan** : kenapa tbc disitu? Sengaja –nyengir polos-  
WOAAHH~~~ banyak imajinasi? Bagi dong 1 imajinasi nya buat nambahin scene TPD xD  
yuppy~~ ini masih berlanjut kok #senyum manis  
eh?! Panggil tya aj atau tya-chan juga boleh kok Neko-san biar akrab :D

 **Arashi** : iyah~ aku ELF hehehe :D klo bicara tentang midnight blues auto fokus nya kea bang dongek mulu soalnya di tiap kali performnya midnight blues abang dongek visual :D  
bukan agak aja tapi emang menggoda bgt~~~ 3 3 apalagi yang pas scene tepuk pantat njir~~ untung pantat bebeb teukie gak kena tepuk klo kena tepuk tya bisa histeris~~ hohohoho XD  
efek hujan mempengaruhi kinerja otak si Sasu-teme yang kepanasan liat tingkah polos si naru jadi error gitu~ wkwkwkwkw XD in masih berlanjut~~

 **Ayame** : SERUU JUGAAA klo ayame-san ngasih dukungan! :D hai' gambarimasu yo!

 **Arashilovesn :** ihhhh! _ tya seneng bgt kalau arashi-san juga suka~ :D  
heheheh alhamdulillah peningkatan world dan dalam penulisan tya  
cobaan mendalam yang mengikis habis iman keteguhan seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi begitu deh~ wkwkwkwk XD  
ini di lanjuuuttttt~~~~ :D

 **Miruko** : arigatou atas dukungannya~~

 **Sukasn** : heyy~~ kemana aja? Jangan sampek ketinggalan entar nyesel lho~~ #eh? :P  
kekekeke ketipu am rate XD tapi maap tya masih gak bisa bikin yang begituan jadi yah nanti aj klo tya ud cukup umur :P wkwkwkwk  
LHO?! Iyah yah! Kenapa tya gak kefikiran di rumah si Sasu apa gak ada orangnya? Kayaknya gak ada deh soalnya makhluk hidupnya cuman ada 2 si sasunaru sedang makhluk 'hidup' lainnya lagi sembunyi di pojokan kamar sambil pantengin sasunaru di kamar #tya nih cerita nya :D

Btw tya di suruh bikin lemon masak untuk chap 5 u.u  
huhuhu mana tya bisa bikin lemon?! Orang tya bukan yang menumbuhkan tanaman~~ beda lagi kalo di suruh bikin jus lemon tya bisa bgt~ hohohohoho *ceritanya ngeles

Yang minta lemon jangan harapkan pada tya soalnya tya gak bisa bkin lemon jadi minta yang lain aja oke? Semisal kayak part si Sasu-teme yang kenistaannya itu makin parah, atau ada saran lainnya? Tya siap menerima segala saran dan kritikan~ :D oh, dan untuk flame boleh tapi inget.. Bahasa nya yah kawan~~ yang baik dan sopan atau bisa pake' panggilan romantis begitu~ kan asik :D jangan lo-gue-end begitu.. tya bukan anak gaol yang gak ngerti Bahasa anak gaol itu aja yg flame tempo hari tya kudu musti baca berulang biar paham njir~ :v

Jadi, kesimpulannya untuk para flamers budayakan Bahasa yang baik dan benar jangan menggunakan Bahasa yang kasar supaya flame itu bisa di terima dan tidak di pandang sebagai hujatan yang menyudutkan author meskipun tujuannya untuk membangun. Tidak semua orang sama yang mau nerima flame dengan lapang dada jadi pesan untuk para flamers ku tersayang gunakan bahas ayang baik oke?

Sekian matpe- eh salah, ceramah dari tya yang sok bijak ini semoga minna-tachi bisa memahami dan menerima nya~

See yaa :*

#16102016

 **\- OMAKE -  
**

"isshh"

"apa sakit Teme? Gomen ne Suke"

Bukan salah Naruto juga kan kalau gerakan refleksnya ketika di panggil itu bisa mencelakai seseorang? Ahh! Lebih tepatnya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menderita sih. Lihat lah sekarang, si pirang sedang mengompres kepala-pantat-ayam-Sasuke yang benjol itu dengan sesekali mendengar ringisan sakit dari si raven.

Dan yeah, kalau Sasuke sendiri sih saat ini sedang meruntuki nasib sial nya yang tidak dapat mencium bibir cherry Naruto yang sexy itu. yang dia dapat malah sensasi dingin ketika bibir nya mencium lantai sial! Penderitaannya bukan hanya sampai disitu, sudah tidak dapat bibir sexy Naruto malah kepalanya kena jedot kaki meja kayu di sebelah sofa. Double Kuso! Serapah Sasuke dalam hati.

Kalau pelaku utama kasus cium-lantai-jedot-meja Sasuke sendiri lagi asik bersenandung di dapur sambil membawa spatula dan muter-muter kayak princes yang lagi dansa sama pangerannya dengan hati bahagia. Wkwkwkwk XD

 **\- OWARI -  
**

Ahh! Tya hampir melupakannya tya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas dukungan minna-tachi selama ini baik yang udah vote, reviews, follow story maupun favorite semua karya ff abal tya sungguh tya gak menyangka akan dapat respon yang hangat

Semoga kedepannya tya bisa update dan nyelesaiin semua karya ff tya sampai tamat dan membawa kepuasan untuk minna-tachi yang membaca karya tya~

Oh yah, tya kelupaan mulu untuk Silent Rider tya yang tercinta~ kapan kalian muncul? Tya kan juga pengen akrab gitu sama kalian~~ u.u kapan2 muncul yah~ biar tya seneng begitu hehehehe :D

At last, tya memenuhi janji buat update weekend moga gak kekurangan asupan SASUNARU kita yang tercinta~~~ 3 3 3

Jaa matane~~

Sidoarjo, 12 Desember 2016

Tyachan13 :* :* :*


	7. Chocolate

**#Tya Note's**

San,

Ni,

Ichi!

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017! YEY!** :D *sorak2 bahagia #Telat oiyy -_-  
egp :v wkwkwkwk

Yah~ tahun baru ngapain aja minna-tachi? Kalau tya sih sama kayak tahun sebelumnya duduk manis depan tv pantengin box office yg keren2 mumpung tahun baru :D :v

Yahh~ hidup banget nyantai depan tipi pas tahun baru~~ #muka bahagia :D

Dan ini hadiah sebagai pembuka awal tahun baru dari tya untuk minna-tachi tercinta~ :*

Selamat membaca

* * *

Manis.

Kata sebagian orang manis identik dengan makanan seperti coklat, kue, permen dan lainnya. Atau bisa juga manis di sandingkan dengan fisik manusia seperti muka nya yang manis atau bisa juga sifat seseorang yang manis. Tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke manis dalam kamus hidupnya adalah bencana dan itu sebuah kutukan tersendiri untuk si raven. Seperti makanan manis Sasuke itu benci sekali jika di beri pilihan lebih baik mati apa memakan sekeranjang penuh permen yang manis maka Sasuke akan memilih opsi membakar sekeranjang permen tersebut. Hey! Yang benar saja jika Sasuke akan memilih opsi pertama tapi maaf saja yah Sasuke masih ingin hidup lama untuk hidup manis bersama pirang manis nya Uzumaki Naruto. Upss! Apa Sasuke tadi bilang suka manis? Hehe terkecuali si pirang manis Sasuke bahkan sangat suka ah, tidak! Bahkan sangat mencintai si manis pirang pujaan hati nya.

 **\- Chocolate -**

 **Story by : Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**

* * *

Tahukan kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat membenci makanan manis? Jika kalian sudah tau berarti kalian fans setia seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan kalian berhak di beri aplous.

Sasuke yang sudah terkenal dengan ketidak sukaannya terhadap yang manis-manis berubah ketika si raven melihat si pirang pujaan hati nya memakan makanan manis seperti Cokelat.

Hari ini tanggal 11 Februari, tiga hari menjelang hari valentine yang jatuh pada taggal 14 Februari. Tepat pada hari itu biasa nya orang-orang banyak memberikan apresiasi sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya dengan memberi coklat pada seseorang yang special pada tanggal 14 tapi kalau tanggal 11 beda lagi, 3 hari menjelang valentine ada tradisi khusus untuk orang yang tinggal dibelahan bumi Jepang. Dimana pada tanggal 11 Februari orang-orang akan membagikan permen sekilas mirip dengan Hallowen tapi ini berbeda hanya berbagi permen tapi terkadang juga ada yang memberi cokelat sih sebagai ikatan untuk berteman.

Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kebencian akut tentang makanan manis tidak akan pernah menerima apapun itu baik permen,coklat,kue yang jelas-jelas kadar ke manisannya itu tak perlu di ukur lagi. Yeah, meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap saja di beri hadiah berupa makanan manis itu di tanggal 11 dan 14 Februari setiap tahunnya dan itu tidak mengherankan lagi bagi si raven. Di loker, meja di kelas penuh dengan bungkusan kue-kue dan coklat dan tidak lupa dengan tambahan surat cinta lengkap sudah penderitaan Sasuke di bulan Februari.

"woahhh! Teme! Banyak sekali coklat nya.. ada kue mochi, blackforest, coklat, permen astaga seperti nya itu sangat enak. Boleh untukku? Atau setidaknya beri aku satu deh"

Teriakan heboh dengan nada suara berbinar melihat tumpukan makanan manis di meja sahabat dan merangkap sebagai tetangga sebelah rumah sebut saja Naruto yang menatap penuh minat dengan tampang waw-pasti-sangat-enak-coklat-dan-kue-itu.

"hn"

Tentu si raven yang mendapat hadiah itu mendengus karena ekspresi si pirang yang mirip anak kecil yang belum pernah melihat banyak permen dan kue bagai Naruto itu manusia jaman purba saja.

"aish! Boleh yah? Boleh yah? Suke~ Onegai~"

Tau kan kalau Naruto itu manis? Dan Sasuke yang sangat membeci manis jadi kesemsem sendiri kalau di suguhi pose 'manis' ala Uzumaki Naruto yang seperti kucing kehujanan dan minta di pungut atau kucing yang di dalam kardus yang ada tulisannya – I need Home- dengan mata bulat besar dan berkaca-kaca~ Astaga! Sasuke lambaikan tangan saja deh dengan berdera putih daripada nanti masuk rumah sakit karena anemia keabisan darah liat kelakuan si rubah manis pujaan hati nya yang sedang memelas gitu.

"hn"

"YES! Sasuke memang baik deh~"

Ingatkan Sasuke kalau untuk mendapatkan kedipan maut dan pujian dari Naruto yang manis itu dengan menuruti permintaan si pirang deh nanti Sasuke akan jadi geer sendiri dan pipi nya agak-agak bersemu mirip orang demam deh (eh). Wkwkwkwkwk

 **Chocolate**

Apa kalian pernah melihat bayi ah bukan bayi tapi anak kecil yang masih belum bisa berjalan dan masih belajar makan biskuit tidak? Kalau kalian pernah lihat maka itu lah pemandangan yang sekarang Sasuke liat dan perhatikan.

Naruto memakan cokelat dengan penuh belepotan di sudut bibir-bibirnya dan jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang ada lelehan cokelat dan di sela-sela jarinya nya ada cokelat yang menempel. Gila! Sasuke berasa melihat bayi gede yang baru belajar makan dan mengunyah dimana gigi nya baru tumbuh beberapa. Aughh! Rasanya Sasuke ingin ketawa guling-guling di tengah jalan saja karena tidak tahan lihat pemandangan di depannya.

Eits! Tapi, sebelum Sasuke ketawa guling-guling di tengah jalan Sasuke mau cium gemas dan cubitin pipi tembemnya si pirang manis nya itu soalnya ekspresi pas Naruto nya makan cokelat belepotan itu ngegemesin banget deh~ rasanya Sasuke mau juga makan si Naruto /eh?/

"emhh~~ cokelat memang sangat enak. Cocok banget kalau dimakan di bawah pohon begini"

Cerita nya sesudah insiden rengek-minta-coklatnya si Sasuke tadi di sekolah mereka –SasuNaru- pulang ke rumah masing-masing tentu setelah pelajaran sekolahnya selesai dan mereka keluar untuk pergi main.

Di sini lah mereka SasuNaru berada di taman belakang rumah si pirang Naruto. lebih tepatnya di bawah pohon besar yang rindang Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersandar di pohon besar tersebut.

"huh dasar bocah"

"hey! Aku bukan bocah teme!"

"oh yah? Lalu apa yang bukan bocah jika seorang remaja laki-laki memakan cokelat saja masih belepotan begitu?"

"hey! Memangnya kenapa jika belepotan? Lagi pula beginilah cara memakan cokelat yang benar lebih bisa di nikmati dan dihayati."

"hn. Usuratokanchi"

"we'e"

Sasuke hanya belum paham dengan kelakuan antik si pirang manis pujaan hatinya itu sungguhan. Memakan cokelat dengan kedua tangan dan belepotan di sekitar mulut juga kedua tangannya sungguh bocah sekali kan kelakuan si pirang? Tapi, itu sih yang membuat Sasuke jatuh hati pada Naruto. /cie-cie/ XD

 _Wushhh!_

Angin sore berhembus menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering sang pohon untuk menari dengan sang angin. Beberapa helai rambut kedua makhluk yang sedang duduk bersantai di bawah pohon ikut bergoyang tersapu angin yang berhembus.

Dua makhluk bergender sama dengan warna rambut berbeda yakni berwarna hitam kebiruan dan berwarna pirang cerah sedang menikmati kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Si hitam sebut saja Sasuke sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sore yang berhembus sedang si pirang masih dengan kegiatannya yang tadi memakan berbagai cokelat yang ada di samping.

"emh.. bagaimanapun coklat sangat nikmat jika di nikmati sore hari begini"

Sasuke yang sempat menutup mata nya sejenak tadi sekarang mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan selanjutnya adalah pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya si pirang manis pujaan hati nya masih menikmati cokelatnya itu. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Sasuke melainkan bagaimana si pirang manis sedang menjilat jari-jari yang terumuri cokelat dengan penuh nafsu!

GILA! Otak Sasuke langsung rusuh man!

 _Jilat! Emutt!_

Baru jari kelingking yang di jilat dan di emut dan otak Sasuke sudah di buat gaduh dengan para mini Sasuke penghuni otaknya berlari kesana-kesini menyaksikan adegan sensual di depannya.

 _Jilat! Emutt!_

Sekarang jari manisnya yang di jilat dan diemut ugh! Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang Naruto itu menikmati sekali acara jilat-emut nya? Sampai bikin Sasuke pengen. /pengen apa hayo?/ XD

 _Jilat! Emutt!_

Oke! Sekarang sudah jari tengah dan itu membuat Sasuke panas-dingin lihatnya~~ _ ya KAMI-sama! Apa salah hamba mu yang ganteng ini hingga si manis pujaannya hatinya bisa berkelakuan mengundang begitu?! tidak tahukah bahwa iman keteguhan milik Uchiha Sasuke itu setipis lembar daun kelor?! Batin Sasuke merana

 _Jilat! Emut!_

 _ **Srett!**_

Naruto yang merasa ada yang memandangi nya reflek menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan dimana sang raven sedang memperhatikannya dengan muka merah merona jangan lupa dengan keringat panas dingin yang bercucuran di jidatnya.

 _Kedip,_

 _Kedip,_

"kau kenapa Suke?"

' **Ugh! KAMI-SAMA APA SALAHKU?!'** Setidaknya itu jerit frustasi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat dengan sumpah serapah nama-nama hewan di kebun binatang tentang suguhan menggoda di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak Sasuke tidak sumpah serapah?! orang si pirang manis pujaannya itu bermuka innocent dengan kepala yang di miringkan kekanan dan kedi[-kedip imut macam kucing yang kebingungan.

"ti-ti-tidak apa-apa"

"oh, ya sudah"

ASEM! Seumur hidup Sasuke itu belum pernah yang namanya gugup sumpah demi tomat tercinta nya Sasuke orang paling percaya diri pantang untuk gugup tapi hari ini Sasuke gugup setengah mati hanya gara-gara lihat cara Naruto mengemut jari tengahnya yang ada lelehan cokelatnya. Gila! Apa kata leluhurnya?!

 _Jilatt! Emutt!_

Iya, Naruto masih melanjutkan kegitannya jilat-emut-jarinya sekarang jari telunjuknya yang kena kecup-emut-bibir-sexy Naruto. AAGGGRRR! Rasanya Sasuke mau menjerit yang keras saja karena kelakuan yang dilakuin Naruto sekarang!

Bagaimana Naruto memasukkan jari telunjuknya sampai kedalam mulut. Mulai mengemutnya jari telunjuknya dari pangkal kemudian di Tarik keluar hingga mencapai ujung jarinya. Kemudian mengemut lama ujung telujuknya sambil matanya merem-melek augh! JASHIN-SAMA! SASUKE MENYERAH! SASUKE YANG GANTENG INI MERASA KALAH! Melambaikan bendera putih berarti menyerah Sasuke tampak frustasi dalam innernya pasrah di suguhi pemandangan di depannya.

 _Jilat… emuuttt…_

 _ **Srett!**_

"eh?"

 _Jilat… emutt…_

"emhhhhh"

"ahh.. Suke~"

"emmhhhh"

"ge.. geli"

 _Jilat.. emut.._

"Sukee~~"

Oh JASHIN-SAMA~~ Sasuke menyukainya sungguh. Suara Naruto yang merintih begitu sexy di telinga nya apalagi sensasi ketika lidahnya menyapu jari manis Naruto begitu memabukkan ahh~ Sasuke sangat menikmatinya dan ekspresi Naruto yang merem-melek begitu membuat Sasuke semakin semangat mengemut ibu jari Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah menahan sepenuh hati untuk tidak tergoda dengan kelakuan si pirang akhirnya menyerah juga. Orang iman Sasuke yang setipis daun kelor itu sudah nipis jadi kayak setipis telur dadar yang di jadiin kulit lumpiah kok jadi yah begitu Sasuke maen sosor aja. Wkwkwkwkwkw

 **END**

Wanjir~~~ otak tya! :v :v :v XD dasukete! XD :P #awal tahun yang menyesatkan :v :P

Ngimpi apa tya sampek bikin ini part nista nya kebangetan? #ketawasetan XD hahahahaha

Apalah pokoknya chap ini udeh kelar :D tya mau answer answer question minna-tachi~ :D *sok bhs inggris-an ceritanya wkwkwkw :P

 **Choikim1310** : wkwkwkwk blom beruntung si sasu~ kekekeke #evillaugh :v  
err.. rujak gmna yah? Ahh tya ada ide tapi bukan tentang rujak-an sih dan mungkin gak bakal tya update di SUKI di beda ff jadi! Doain tya moga bisa buat dan update! :D

 **Liaajahfujo** : woahh~~~~ kemana aja atuh lia-san? Btw ud ketinggalan berapa chap ;D wkwkwk  
iyah nih gara-gara mami kushi dan mami kushi malah seneng2 di dapur mertua macam apa mami kushi itu yak?! Hahaha :D :v

 **Michhazz** : tenang saja suatu saat bibir sexy si naru pasti bakalan di dapetin am si sasu kok jadi gak usah risau bang~ :D  
ahh~ ara.. kyuupil wkwkwkwkw :D XD  
oh? Hahahaha iyah sabar kok mi-chan~ :D  
lho? Owari emang tempatnya dibawahkan mi-chan? Owari soalnya selesai.  
hai' hai' tya akan perbaiki lagi

Sankyuu atas semangatnya~

 **Yuu Hosoya** : MAJI DE Yuu-san? O.O?! apa selucu itu sampai yuu-san ngakak guling2? wkwkwkkwk

 **OMAKE**

"ishh!"

"kau kenapa teme?"

"ishh!"

Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang sedang meringis menahan sakit.

"menurutmu? Ishh!"

"oh hey! Apa salahku?"

Naruto yang di tatap oleh Sasuke dengan pandangan menurutmu-salah-siapa-aku-begini? Yah begitulah makna tatapan si raven pada si pirang.

"hn!"

"hey! Jika yang kau bahas tentang cokelat kemarin itu bukan salahku teme! Kau sendiri yang menjawab 'aku sedang ingin makan cokelat jadi biarkan aku menikmati cokelat ini' jadi jelas itu bukan salahku dan aku tidak memaksamu!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Hn, Dobe"

"hey!"

Sasuke mendengus dan kemudian berlalu berjalan sendirian mendahului Naruto sambil mendumel dalam hati _"siapa yang tidak mau jika di suguhi adegan mengundang seperti kemarin? Bahkan anak kecil pun akan sangat ingin jika di berikan iming-iming cokelat seperti kemarin yang melihat cara makan cokelatmu dasar usuratokanchi"_

 **OWARI**

Adakah yang tahu si Sasu-teme kenapa?

Wkwkwwkwkwk tebak sendiri yah~~ :D XD

#05122016

Sore jaa matane~~~ :* :* :*

 _ **Sidoarjo, 1 Januari 2017**_

 _ **Tyachan13 :**_ *


	8. SUMMER

_**#Tya's note**_

Hallo! Minna-tachi!

Tya mau ucapin arigatou gozaimasu atas partisipasi minna-tachi yang sudah mau memfollow, favorite, maupun memasukan ff abal tya kedalam list bacaan minna-tachi sungguh tya sangat bahagia karena cerita tya bisa di terima dan di respon

Dan gak terasa ff ini sudah memasuki chap nya yg kedelapan. Chap ini adalah chap special kedua tapi ver. Naruto sama seperti chap special yang dulu part si Sasuke ini part juga agak yah begitulah~ hihihihi XD

Chap ini tya persembahkan sebagai bentuk traktiran sih karena tya sedang ultah hari ini ^_^ 13 Januari

Jangan lupa riview yah minna-tachi soalnya review kalian bisa tya anggap sebagai kado juga di hari bersejarah ini

Smoga minna-tachi suka dengan traktiran dri tya~ :D

Jaa.. have read~ :*

 _Sidoarjo, 13 Januari 2017_

* * *

Musim Panas.

Salah satu musim yang terdapat di daerah yang memiliki 4 musim yakni musim dingin, musim semi, musim gugur dan musim panas. salah satunya Jepang. Bagi Naruto musim panas itu waktu nya untuk bersantai dan menikmati hembusan kipas angin apalagi dengan memakan sepotong ice cream di cuaca yang panas pasti sangat menyegarkan. Tapi musim panas kali ini Naruto memiliki cara yang unik menikmati ice cream nya sih.

 ***** SUMMER ***  
**

 **Story by : Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**

 ***** SUMMER ***  
**

Kala itu musim panas dimana matahari berada diatas kepala dengan jarak 5 cm serasa membakar tepat di kepala. Berlebihan memang tapi itu kenyataannya, bahkan di musim panas seperti ini biasa nya banyak orang yang berdiam diri di dalam rumah bersantai dengan minuman dingin dan standy di depan kipas ahh sungguh nikmat.

"hah~~ sungguh ini surga dunia"

"hn"

"hei! Bisa tidak respon mu lebih panjang sedikit Teme?! Aku sungguh tidak paham kata alien mu itu."

"hn"

"gahh! Terserahmu teme!"

Oke! Pertengkaran kecil yag terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto itu sudah biasa. Si pirang yang selalu heboh dan si raven yang terlalu tenang. Jika si pirang sedang mengoceh panjang lebar maka si raven akan diam dan mendengarkan jadi pendengar setia. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi kan? tapi yang pada dasarnya orang yang hyperaktif di suruh diam yah tidak bisa kan?.

"hahh~~ segarnya~~ di cuaca panas seperti ini sangat menyenangkan berada di depan kipas angin~ aku ini! Bbrrr"

"…."

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menikmati musim panas mereka dengan bersantai-santai di teras belakang rumah Naruto. Dengan ditemani se teko penuh jus semangka dingin menambah nikmat suasana santai SasuNaru.

 _Slupp! Glup! Glup! Glup!_

Naruto yang sedang tidur terlentang di lantai kayu teras belakang rumahnya dengan menutup mata meresapi hembusan angin dari kipas angin membuka mata nya untuk melihat suara seseorang yang sedang minum. Jelas itu Sasuke si tetangga sebelah rumah yang sedang mampir untuk bermain ke rumah Naruto.

 _Glup! Glup! Glup!_

Cairan merah atau sebut saja jus semangka itu jatuh melalui celah sudut bibir Sasuke. Entalah Naruto juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke meminum jus nya hingga tumpah leleh ke sudut bibirnya. Yang Naruto tau Sasuke itu tipe orang yang rapi dan tidak akan melakukan tindakan ceroboh terkesan buru-buru macam Naruto jika meminum jus di suasana panas seperti ini terkesan rakus.

Glup! Glup! Glup!

Naruto yang terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya seolah tersadar dari suara Sasuke yang menelan jus semangka nya. Lihat bahkan lelehan jus itu turun setelah keluar dari sudut si raven, kemudian turun melewati jakung di lehernya turun lagi sampai ke dada putih si raven.

 _ **DEG!**_

Untuk sesaat si pirang terpesona dengan pemandangan sexy di depannya. Sungguh rasanya Naruto juga ingin merasakan jus yang meleleh itu. bagaimana jika di jilat langsung dari sudut bibir si raven? Masih manis kah? Atau bagaimana"

"kau mau Dobe?"

"eh.. huh?"

Naruto sudah seperti orang bodoh saja tampang nya. Ditanyai hanya melongo sedang Sasuke sendiri sedang mengelap sudut bibir nya yang terkena lelehan jus dengan ibu jari kanannya. Pose nya terlihat sensual dan menggoda bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Termasuk si pirang manis Naruto.

"aku tanya apa kau mau Do-be?"

"AH! Ti-dak aku punya sendiri"

Secepat kilat Naruto menyambar gelas jus nya yang terletak tak jauh dari nya. Hey! Begitu-begitu Naruto juga paham apa apa yang Sasuke maksud. Hanya saja Naruto merasa malu karena ketahuan memandang Sasuke tadi.

"heh~ aku kira tadi kau ingin minta jus ku yang meleleh di sudut bibirku"

BRUUZZZ! UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!

"BA- BAAKA GA OMAE! TEME! Kenapa juga aku menginkan jus yang me-meleleh di sudut bibir mu! Lagi pula aku masih punya segelas penuh jus semangkanya tak usah berharap deh!"

Yakin saat ini muka Naruto sudah memerah padam layaknya merah jus semangka yang di minumnya. Sambil memalingkan wajahnya Naruto bersumpah tadi sempat melihat seringai mengejek si Teme-pantat-ayam-itu. Dan lagi apa-apaan perkataannya tadi?! _'ingin meminta jus yang meleleh du sudut bibir si Teme katanya'_ yang benar saja! Meskipun itu hal yang di fikirkan si pirang tentu Naruto tak akan mengakuinya kan? mau taruh dimana muka nya nanti!

" _Ish! Ish! Ish! Terkutuklah si Uchiha-Teme-Pantat-Ayam-Mesum itu"_ runtuk Naruto.

Beda di hati beda di mulut itu lah Naruto saat ini. Tsundere akut nya sedang on dan lagi detakan jantung nya itu membuat Naruto salang tingkah seperti itu.

"hem"

Dengus Sasuke karena telah berhasil menggoda Naruto. Sasuke itu jenius ingat?! Jadi tidak mungkin jika Sasuke tidak menyadari sikap Naruto yang melihat intens ke sudut bibir nya. Bermain-main menggoda sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? lagi pula melihat muka memerah Naruto membuat Sasuke jadi bahagia sendiri karena terlihat enak dan manis untuk di makan. Hohohoho

 **_SUMMER_**

Beberapa hari kemudian masih di musim panas yang menyengat.

Dua makhluk adam sedang berjalan di sisi an taman. Sebut saja mereka Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepulang sekolah dengan jalan kaki sedikit setelah turun di halte bus terakhir, melewati taman di sekitar komplek rumah mereka berdua.

"panas sekali~ ini sangat menyiksa~"

"yah kau benar"

 _Srett!_

Sepenuh tenaga Naruto menolehkan kepala nya ke samping tempat si raven berdiri dan berjalan bersisihan dengannya. Di lihatnya intens Sasuke mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan tak percaya"

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"ah! Yah! Tidak hanya saja tumben sekali kau tidak menjawab Bahasa alien mu itu. apa karena cuaca panas sehingga alie yang hinggap di otak mu jadi mengkerut terbakar panas matahari?"

"DOBE"

"kekekekekekeke"

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar umpatan dari Sasuke.

" _ojii-san aku ice cream rasa coklat"_

" _aku strowberry jii-san 2 potong"_

Terlihat oleh Sasuke dan Naruto di ujung taman ini tepatnya di bawah pohon besar rindang banyak anak kecil berkerumun mengitari sebuah stand ice cream.

"WOAHHH! ICE CREAM! Suke ayo kita beli ice cream"

"tu-"

Sebelum jawaban Sasuke lengkap Naruto sudah menarik tangan Sasuke duluan untuk menuju kerumunan di ujung taman. Sesampainya di stand ice cream,

"hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. Ojii-san ice cream rasa coklat 1 potong!"

"hai' tunggu sebentar hingga giliran anda"

"…."

"hei Teme Suke kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat sana pesan"

Terlihat dari muka nya bahwa saat ini muka sang Uchiha bungsu ragu untuk mengatakan pesanannya dan itu terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Hn, ice cream rasa kopi 1 potong"

"HAH?! Hoiy! Hoiy! Maji de~ mana ada ice cream rasa kopi teme? Yang benar saja dirimu ini"

"ah! Sumisasen kami tidak menjual ice cream rasa kopi anak muda" kata paman penjual ice cream.

"see?"

"hn"

Seumur-umur Naruto baru tau ada ice cream rasa kopi yah baru ini mendengar dari Sasuke ini. Beberapa saat menunggu giliran kini di tangan si pirang sudah ada sepotong ice cream batangan dengan luaran nya di lapisi oleh coklat cair.

"ayo Teme kita cari tempat duduk"

"hn"

Melangkahkan kaki mencari tempat berteduh akhirnya SasuNaru duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang agak jauh dari tempat penjual ice cream tadi.

"emh Oishi!"

Jilat, emut, sambil menggigit sedikit ujung ice creamnya Naruto sangat menikmati kegiatannya jilat,emut icream di suasana panas seperti ini. Sedang Sasuke sendiri hanya besandar di batang pohon besar itu sambil menutup mata. Sesungguhnya kalau boleh jujur Sasuke juga haus tapi memakan makanan manis macam ice cream adaah hal yang paling di benci Sasuke. Biarlah dia haus nanti di rumah Sasuke akan minum jus tomat se teko penuh.

"emhh~~ emhh~~"

Terlalu asiknya Naruto dengan kegiatan menikmati ice cream nya si pirang melupakan sedikit eksistensi di raven yang sedang bersantai dengan menutup kedua matanya. Naruto sendiri tidak tega akhirnya mencoba untuk menawari Sasuke siapa tau dia ingin.

"hey! Suke bangun! Kau mau tidak ice cream ini?"

Membuka mata, melihat si pirang yang menyodorkan ice cream nya, kemudian menutup mata lagi kemudian berguman,

"hn"

"…"

Naruto megap-megap seperti ikan koi ingin berbicara tapi tidak keluar kata hanya buka-tutup-buka-tutup mulut nya saja. Swetdrop sendiri melihat kelakuan si raven sungguh si pirang jadi dongkol sendiri menawari nya tadi.

Jilat, emut, jilat, emut begitu saja terus sampai ujung atas ice cream Naruto agak mengerucut mengecil. Sedang asik menikmati ice cream coklatnya lalu dari arah samping,

Slurpp! Slurrppp!

Untuk sesaat Naruto diam mencerna kejadian apa yang terjadi. Detik berikutnya badan Naruto menegang dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke saat ini.

 _Sluurpp!_

Jilat, gigit, emut Sasuke memakan ice cream milik Naruto.

 _ **DEG!**_

Sedang pemiliknya sendiri menatap tidak percaya pada si raven. Membulatkan mata biru nya yang indah dengan mimik yang lucu apalagi garis-garis di setiap sisi pipi nya membuatnya menggemaskan.

"kenapa?" Menolehkan kepala nya kesamping tempat Naruto berada Sasuke bertanya.

"ahh! Yah! Tidak kukira kau tadi tidak mau"

Menolehkan kepala kedepan terlihat rona tipis memenuhi pipi gembil Naruto. dan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Naruto merasa gugup dengan perlakuan barusan. Melihat secara dekat sosok Sasuke yang menjilat ice cream dengam mata tertutup benar-benar membuat efek yang buruk bagi kesehatan jantung Naruto karena berdetak terus menerus.

 _Slurppp! Jilat! Emut!_

Dan sekarang objeknya bukan lagi ice cream Naruto melainkan sudut bibir Naruto yang sedang di jilat oleh Sasuke begitupun dengan bibirnya yang di emut.

 _DEG! DEG! DEG!_

" _OH MY JASHIN! APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI SAAT INI?!"_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Otomatis Naruto membulatkan matanya kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepada nya saat ini.

"heemmmhh… heehhmmm…"

Masih dengan kegiatan menjilat sudur bibir Naruto dan sesekali mengemut bibir cherry Naruto, Sasuke tampak sangat menikmatinya. Beberapa saat setelahnya,

"A.. AP.. Aapaa ya- yang barusan kau la-lakukan Suke?"

"Hn? Hanya meminta ice cream mu"

"jika meminta ke-kenapa ka-kau menjilat dan mengemut bibirku?!"

UPSS! KELEPASAN! Buru-buru Naruto segera membungkap bibir nya yang seenak jidat berkata seperti itu.

"ah~ itu karena aku ingin ice cream yang di sudut bibir mu. Lagi pula kau sudah menawari ku kan?"

"HHAHH?!"

Naruto cengo, sumpah demi tomat kesukaan si Teme-Sasuke kenapa pas menjawab pertanyaan itu si Teme-mesum itu cuman bermuka datar layaknya penggilasan?! Ck! Naruto dongkol sendiri jadinya.

 **END**

Err.. no coment deh wkwkwkwkwk XD

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Hah~ semoga minna-tachi suka yah~~ #tampang memelas

Chap ini sama seperti chap 5 dimana si teme dengan segala sifat mesumnya kalau di chap ini si naru-chan dengan segala angan mesumnya. Hiihihi #bisa mesum juga sih dobe-chan *plak! :P XD

Oke deh saat nya balas review

 **Fyodult** : masih untung gak di babat abis XD :v sankyuu sudah mampir

 **Liaajahfujo** : emhhh… bisa jadi :v masih berani kok cuman di ff berbeda dengan rate yg berbeda juga :D yang pasti tya belum siap klo di suruh bkin rate m tya kan masih polos *kedip2 polos XD :P :v  
selamat tahun baru juga buat lia-san

 **Shirosuke** : HIDOIna shiro-san~ :v masak orang ganteng se-jagat macam sasu-teme di panggil om? Mana di tanya lagi tante naru boleh buat Shiro-san lagi ihh gak takut di ameterasu am sasu teme :v

 **Miichhazz** : nyahh~ baru tau apa mi-chan klo si sasu-teme itu nakal? Wkwkwkkw XD  
iyah nih, si sasu sakit gigi setelah makan cokelat wkwkwkwkwk XD  
sankyuu atas semangatnya mi-chan~ :*

 **Yuu Hosoya** : NYAHH! SANKYUU PUJIANNYA~ :D *kepala gede :P  
hahahaha tya merasa tersepona lho oleh pujian yuu-san sampek bkin tya melayang di atas Kasur #eh? :P  
tya juga seneng bgt kok klo si sasu menderita jadi yah tenang kita berada di sekutu yang sama yakni 'menistain si sasu-teme-pantat-ayam-mesum' :v XD

Err.. klo itu yuu-san gak perlu khawatir sih tya gak bakalan pindah ke wattpad kok tenang saja  
tapi, tya juga update ff tya di wattpad juga yah sapa tau kalau mau mampir silahkan di akun tya_chan13 #promote :P

#21092016

Dan yah, jangan tanya kenapa akhirnya begitu karena tya bingung mau di bikin gimana akhirnya #jedotin pala ke tembok

At last, have read minna-tachi don't forget for review :*

Sore jaa~ matane :*

 _ **Sidoarjo, 13 Januari 2017**_

 _ **Tyachan13 :***_


	9. A DOLL

_**#Tya's Note**_

 _ **YO! merindukanku? *smirk* atau merindukan SUKI?**_

 _ **Kalau ada yang merindukan tya sih, Tya juga rindu minna-tachi, tapi kalau merindukan SUKI tya mah apa atuh? cuman bisa pudung di pojokan karena yang di rindukan hanya ff nya doang bukan yang nulis ;D #malang nia nasib ku :v**_

 _ **Yeah, chapter 9 telah update silahkan menikmati dan jangan lupa respon nya~**_

 _ **Jaa nee~**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 19 Mei 2017**_

* * *

Cuek.

Kata itu seolah melekat di sikap seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? jika seseorang di teriaki namanya dan di eluh-eluhkan layak selebritis jelas orang itu akan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tebar senyum benarkan? Tapi beda kasus dengan Sasuke. Meskipun dia anak seorang pengusaha sukses dari keluarga terpandang klan Uchiha, memiliki tampang yang keren Sasuke tetap tidak menampilkan senyum charmingnya dan menganggap semua yang mengagumi nya itu sebuah hal yang mengganggunya. Tapi beda cerita nya jika Sasuke yang imej nya charming dengan sifat kecuekannya itu malah dicuekin oleh Naruto hanya karena boneka! INGAT BO-NE-KA!

 **A DOLL  
**

 _ **by Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD_

 _ **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos. Saya menyarankan untuk minna-san untuk menyiapkan obat karena efek dari ff ini membuat anda pusing,puyeng,mau muntah,mules dll XD**_

 _ **Pair : SasuNaru**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : romance (gak janji), humor (kagak ada lucu2 nya), drama (gak jelas) :P**_

* * *

 **.**

 **A DOLL  
**

 **.**

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa eksistensi seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan kalah telak dengan yang nama nya BO-NE-KA! Demi arwah kakek moyang nya Madara, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau mengakuin bahwa pamor kegantengannya yang maksimal itu yang setara dengan malaikat akan terlupakan dan tak dipedulikan oleh si pirang manis yang sedang asik bermain dengan boneka rubah berekor Sembilan yang di ketahui Sasuke barusan namanya Kyuubi.

For God Sake' bahkan Sasuke yang sejak setengah jam lalu berada di kamar sang pirang tak diperdulikan bagai tiang yang tidak bernyawa dan bernafas. Gah! Sasuke dongkol sendiri jadi nya. Ngedumel dengan raut wajah memerah Sasuke bersumpah akan membakar boneka laknat yang seenak jidatnya mengalihkan dunia si pirang manis Naruto.

"Dobe"

"ahh~ Kyuubi-chan kau sangat sangat menggemaskan"

Dengan tiduran tengkuran Naruto memeluk boneka rubah orange nya dengan gemas sambil mengesekkan pipi gembilnya yang seperti bakpao itu ke moncong boneka rubah nya.

"Usuratonkachi"

"hem~ Kyuubi-chan aku punya teman untukmu dan lagi aku punya boneka kecil Kyuubi yang menggemaskan ahh sungguh hari ini menyenangkan sekali"

Kalian tau tiang listrik? Atau setidaknya arwah hantu yang sedang penasaran dan meminta tolong pada manusia yang tidak memiliki indra keenamnya. Sasuke rasa nya sudah seperti hantu penasaran itu. Berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto sambil bersendekap dengan kedua tangannya dan aura yang menguar dari belakang tubuhnya benar-benar menyeramkan bahkan matahari pun takut dengan aura Sasuke itu hingga kini sang matahari sembunyi di balik awan yang mendung.

"geezzzzz DOBE!"

Ah! Kalian pasti bertanya kan kenapa Sasuke sampai mengalami kejadian yang sangat suram begini? Begini cerita,

Tadi itu Sasuke mengajak pergi Naruto untuk jalan-jalan. Yah, modus terselubung sih sebenarnya ingin mengajak si pirang jalan-jalan ke mall dengan alasan ingin membeli buku tapi di tengah jalan Sasuke dan Naruto menemukan semacam festival Bunkasai yang diadakan di dekat taman mall akhirnya mereka mereka mampir kesana tentu itu ide Naruto.

"Woahh~ ramainya! Dan lagi aku tidak menyangka di sini juga ada cosplay anime juga"

"Hn"

"Ayo Teme kita kesana!"

Seret sana seret sini Sasuke mah pasrah saja di tarik-tarik sama Naruto. Selama masih bisa melihat senyum bahagia di muka si pirang Sasuke ikut bahagia kok jadi, apa sih yang tidak untuk pujaan hati?.

"Teme! Teme! Lihat disana ada yang berjualan pernak-pernik anime ayo kita kesana"

"Hn"

Naruto mengajak –menyeret sebetulnya- Sasuke untuk memasuki sebuah tenda dengan berbagai pernak-pernik seputar anime seperti gantungan kunci, boneka berchara anime, t-shirt bergambar chara anime, CD musik, dan masih banyak lagi. Setelah berkeliling dan mencoba jajanan seperti takoyaki, ramen, dan masih banyak lagi beragam jenis makanan akhirnya, Naruto mendapat apa yang diinginkannya yakni membeli CD musik band kesukaannya One Ok Rock dan GRANRODEO, dan yang lebih membuat Naruto bahagia dunia-akhirat (?) akhirnya dia menemukan gantungan boneka kecil sebesar gengaman tangan orang dewasa yang berbentuk chibi rubah berekor Sembilan. Ugh si pirang bahagia tapi si raven merana karena dicuekin di pojokan tenda. Ckckckckck sungguh miris nasib seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang Awesome nya terkalahkan hanya karena CD dan boneka. #Ppfftt! Tya nahan tawa :v

"Yosh! Semua telah terbeli Teme ayo!"

Menyeret –lagi- Sasuke untuk pergi keluar dengan banyak barang di tangan kanan-kiri Naruto bersenandung dengan riang seperti anak kecil yang bahagia habis di belikan mainan yang diincarnya oleh orang tua nya. Tidak hanya itu terkadang Naruto juga berseru "WOAHH~, SUGOI!, Kawaii," kesetiap objek yang di lihatnya dan membuatnya kagum. Sedang Sasuke sendiri harus mengurut dada sabar dengan perilaku Naruto yang kelewat hyperaktif atau Bahagia? Senang? Entalah.

"Hn Usurantokanchi. Kau seperti anak kecil saja tidak pernah ke festival saja"

"Biarkan saja lagi pula kenapa memangnya? Apa menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"Yah, dengan tingkah mu yang hyperaktif itu kau tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah berumur 5 tahun yang baru pertama kali diajak ke taman bermain. Dasar Dobe"

"Ck! TEME JELEK!"

Dasar si Uchiha dengan mulut pedas nya! Sasuke meruntuki mulutnya yang kayak sambaldo level 20 itu berkata –menyindir- Naruto seperti anak bocah. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bermaksud seperti itu sungguh hanya saja gen Uchiha nya yang suka seenak rambut pantat ayamnya itu berkata sangat pedas hingga membuat pujaan hati nya marah pada Sasuke.

Menghentakkan kedua kaki nya Naruto melangkah menjauhi Sasuke. Jelas disini yang menjadi masalahnya adalah Sasuke iyakan? Si pirang mulai merajuk dengan pipi gembilnya yang di gembungkan seperti ikan buntal dan juga bibir sexy nya yang di majukan beberapa centi seperti minta cium itu. Ahh~ Sasuke tergoda untuk mencium bibir sexy Naruto.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Sasuke menggeplak (?) kepala nya yang bersurai macam pantat ayam itu. Sungguh Sasuke tidak habis fikir dengan kepala saat ini. Di saat si pirang manis merajuk dan berjalan meninggalkannya semakin jauh di depan Sasuke malah berfikir bibir cherry Naruto yang di monyong (?) kan itu sangat menggoda nya dan Sasuke ingin memakannya saat ini juga detik ini juga. OH JASHIN-SAMA! ingatkan Sasuke bahwa dia masih di tempat umum demi keriput nya baka Aniki –itachi- Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan kedua jika kejadian seperti itu terjadi dan berjanji akan mengemut kembali bibir manis milik si pirang manis itu. hihihihihi Sasuke dan segala fikiran nista nya masih setia berdiri agak jauhan dari tenda terkutuk yang telah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tiangnya tadi –dicueki Naruto-

"WOIYY! TEMEEE! CEPAT KENAPA KAU MELAMUN DI SITU TEME!"

"HN Usuratonkachi"

Yah begitulah cerita nya jadi semua akar permasalah Sasuke saat ini yah gara-gara boneka chibi rubah yang ada di genggaman si pirang Sasuke kembali jadi tiang tak terlihat yang menjulang di kamar Naruto.

"Astaga~ apa kau masih marah dengan yang tadi Dobe? Aku hanya becanda."

"Ha-ah~ ne Kyuubi akhir nya kau mempunyai teman yang akan selalu menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi. Tidak seperti diri ku yang pergi sekali saja sudah di ejek habis-habisan di bilang aku bocah 5 tahun lagi huh menjengkelkan."

"Hey! Aku cuman bercanda"

"Hasar TEME JAHAT! Menjengkelkan"

"Hah~"

Hanya itu yang dapat di ungkapkan oleh Sasuke. Menghela nafas lelah mencoba menjelaskan apa masalah nya dengan Naruto tapi yang ada si pirang itu sedang merajuk dan memulai sesi curhat dengan boneka yang di peluknya sambil tiduran melentang di ranjang.

" _Terutuklah kau rubah buluk"_ sungut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Oh yah Kyuu-chan tadi aku membeli Shukaku versi Chibi pasti kau suka hihihihi"

"….."

"TADA! Shukaku untuk menemanimu Kyuu-chan!"

See? Sasuke bagai tidak ada dan tidak dianggap hidup oleh Naruto, sungguh Sasuke akan membalas dendam pada boneka rubah buluk itu. Dan lagi siapa lagi itu Shukaku?! Sungguh Sasuke tidak mengerti jalan fikiran seorang Uzumani Naruto. Seorang Dobe,Usuratokanchi yang mampu membuat dunia seorang the Prince Uchiha Sasuke jungkir-balik hanya dalam sehari hanya gara-gara sebuah ejekan dan boneka. Sasuke heran kenapa hari ini Naruto begitu sensitive hari ini mungkin karena sudah menemukan teman untuk boneka nya? Siapa tahu kan? itu hanya pemikiran Sasuke Saja.

Sedang asik-asik nya Sasuke berhayal dengan kepalanya yang kata nya jenius itu pemandangan yang di lihatnya sekarang sungguh membuat Sasuke swetdrop sendiri pasalnya Naruto saat ini sedang bermain dengan kedua boneka kecil di masing-masing telapak tangannya. Yang sebelah kanan ada boneka chibi rubah berekor Sembilan dan di sebelah kiri ada boneka chibi semacam rakun? Hoi hoi MAJI de?! Masak iya Rubah berpasangan dengan Rakun?. Dan APA ITU?! Naruto sedang mempertemukan ah! Tidak! Menabrakkan kedua bibir boneka berbeda jenis itu dengan wajah bersemu?! Bibir boneka chibi rakun dan bibir boneka chibi rubah itu saling bertemu beberapa kali?! Cihh! Sasuke tidak terima ini! Seolah kedua boneka chibi itu mengejeknya _'lihat! Kami saja bisa berciuman sedangkan kau hanya berdiam diri tidak di hirau kan oleh Naruto dan tidak dapat menciumnya? Huhh! dasar payah'_ FIX! Sasuke terbakar cemburu dengan kedua benda mati yang sedang berciuman itu dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak terima harga diri nya di permalukan maka dengan secepat kilat Sasuke,

 _ **SRETT!**_

Merebut kedua boneka chibi itu dari kedua tangan Naruto dengan aura dendam kesumat di hati nya.

" **HEY!"**

Naruto yang semula berpose tengkurap bermain dengan kedua boneka chibi nya mendadak bangun duduk dan akan memprotes orang yang berani nya merebut boneka chibinya. Tapi baru mengucapkan sekata tiba-tiba bibir nya sudah di tabrak (?) saja dengan benda yang lunak, bibir?

 _ **CUP!**_

Bibir itu terlepas menjauh kemudian,

 _ **CUP!**_

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Naruto memproses yang terjadi saat ini,

 _ **CUP!**_

Hingga ciuman singkat yang terjadi berulang hingga ke 12 Naruto membulatkan kedua mata nya,

" _ **CUP!**_ mmmmnnppp… mmmnnmmm"

Sampai di ciuman ke 13 Naruto baru sadar bahwa Sasuke orang yang sedang menciumnya saat ini. Ciuman yang ke 13 ini agak lama dan Sasuke agak menuntut dengan mengemut bibir Naruto hingga Naruto merasa kehabisan nafas Sasuke baru melepaskan ciuman terakhirnya yang panjang itu.

"Hahhh.., hhahh.. haahhh…"

Lihat itu! Naruto menghirup oksigen layaknya tidak pernah menghirupnya saja dan lagi pipi nya yang bersemu merah dengan bibir yang sedikit bengkak karena di emut Sasuke di ciuman terakhir nya itu membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto terlihat sangat sexy di mata Sasuke.

"Hem, aku lebih unggul dari rakun ini benarkan Naruto?"

Mengusap bibir bawah Naruto dengan ibu jari nya Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto sambil menyerahkan kedua boneka chibi yang telah di rebut Sasuke dari tangan Naruto tadi. Setelahnya Sasuke ngacir pergi keluar kamar dengan seringai tertampang di wajah awesome nya.

 **END**

* * *

Holla! Ini chap yang keberapa? Tya tidak menyangka akan sampai sejauh ini sampai di chap ini lho~ sungguh~ hiks hiks hiks #lap ingus di pojokan kamar.

Sungguh Tya merasa terharu bisa sampai di chap ini rasa-rasa nya tanpa dukungan dan riview an minna-tachi Tya tidak akan sampai sejauh ini sungguh #peluk bantal,guling

Jaa~ kalau begitu Tya balas riview an minna-tachi dulu.

 _ **Choikim :**_ Sankyuu atas ucapannya Choi-san emh amin ^^

 _ **Fyodult :**_ Wadauww Bahasa tingkat tinggi xD Model yang lebih heboh apaan yah? lebih sensasional Sasuke nyungsep di wc? atau bagaimana? bisa gih kasih saran wkwkwkw

 _ **Michhazz :**_ Hahahaha Nalu-chan mecum :v :P

abang Sasuke selalu peka' lha secara Uchiha #huwe' :P

amin ya rabballamin~ sankyuu doa nya Mi-chan ^^

uhuk-typo-asem suka nyempil *hiks hiks nangis di pojokan* but, thanks for correction

 _ **Liaajahfujo :**_ hahahaha kalau seneng sih yah pasti si Sasu-teme tapi kalau yang sedih mah bagian tya soalnya tya gak di bagiin ice cream am jus semangkanya kan tya juga pengen~ *puppy eyes :P

 _ **Yuu Hosoya :**_ LET'S GO! NISTAKAN SASU-TEME! *bawa banner bertuliskan gerakan menistakan Sasu-teme XD

Hahahahaha akhirnya bisa ngeksplore juga Sasuke yang mecum :p sialan bgt kan si teme? enak gak bagi ? :v

YABAI! awas di sate sasu-teme lho kalau sampek denger permintaan Yuu-san :v

Yahh~~~ Arigatou na Yuu-san ^^

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Aa.. aapaa HEHHHH! APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI?!"

"Kekekekeke setidaknya aku unggul 9 poin ciuman kan?"

Dengan seringai setannya Sasuke masih berdiri di balik pintu Naruto dengan pose menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu, kaki kanan di tekuk kebelakang tangan kiri masuk ke saku depan celana jeans nya sedang ibu jari kanan nya mengusap sensual bibir nya yang telah memakan bibir cherry mungil Naruto.

Sedangkan sang korban yakni Naruto sedang mencak-mencak sendiri di dalam kamar dengan wajah memerah mirip lava gunung fuji yang meletup-meletup mau meletus saja.

Janji yang dibuat oleh Sasuke tadi untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan kedua nya yakni melahap manis bibir sexy Naruto sebanyak-banyak nya terkabul dan yah, meskipun tadi Sasuke sempat menderita di awal seperti dicueki oleh Naruto tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke bahagia kok. Hohohohohoho.. maka dari itu hidup Sasuke sangat indah jika kesempatan itu datang kekekeke karena karma benar adanya. Sekarang saja Sasuke yang bahagia dan gantian Naruto yang merana. Hihihihihi XD

 **OWARI**

* * *

Apa makna yang minna-tachi petik dari chap ini? Kalau Tya sih memetik makna **_"Bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tipe pecemburu berat bahkan dengan benda mati sekalipun. Sasuke tidak rela Naruto manis nya di rebut oleh benda mati macam boneka" _**

Wkwkwkwk Tya ngakak sendiri baca ulang chap ini serasa nista bgt saoloh~ hahahaha XD

Bagaimana dengan minna-tachi?

Sudah tidak banyak kata lagi yang mau Tya ucapkan. Have fun for reading, don't forget for review

Sore jaa~ matane :*

 **Sidoarjo, 21 September 2016**

 **Tyachan13 :***


End file.
